


As the Wheel Turns

by Malignant_Kitten



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: 1800's British Regency, Amortentia, Azkaban, Bearers, Blood Traitors, Board of Governors - Freeform, Death, Deathly Hallows, Dumbledore Bashing, Gods and Goddesses, Hermione Bashing, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Lordships, Masturbation, Mpreg, Muggleborns, Multi, New names/same people, Nobility, OC's - Freeform, Pagan Holidays, Politics, Potter bashing, Selective Weasley Bashing, Sexism, Thanatos - Freeform, Wizengamot, bible-thumper! Hermione, peverells, wet dreams, wizarding war
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 16:26:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 34,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7899784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malignant_Kitten/pseuds/Malignant_Kitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is well known that a wizard in possession of wealth will be in want of a wife. Or a husband. Whatever floats their boat.<br/>It's 1813 in Great Britain and the Wizarding War on the continent is finally over. With their birth country safe again the Peverell family makes their way back to Great Britian.<br/>Stirring the pot as they go.<br/>Follow Helios Peverell as he goes looking for love among the British Wizarding populace.</p><p>(ON HIATUS)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mabon, 1813

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys!  
> This is my first fanfic, so please be gentle.  
> But also leave comments! I would love any ideas offered.  
> Also, please tell me any glaring mistakes or plot holes. Like time not adding up etc.  
> This fanfic is slated to have 14 chapters give or take. I have four written and everything planned out so we should be good.  
> I have been inspired by multiple other fanfic writers on Archive. Please know I don't mean to plagiarize anything.  
> I will let you guys know if anything goes into hiatus for any reason.  
> *kisses* Have Fun!  
> (End notes will have some spoilers so don't skip to the end!)  
> Harry Potter and all characters belong to J.K. Rowling. This fanfic isn't written to make money or infringe on anyone's rights.

Mabon, 1813

Helios had never really liked parties. A good private one at home with just the family was all he needed. He felt their time would be better spent doing what they had been doing the whole week, getting the family finances and estates to rights. Not that they could help much with the finances part since that was Da’s and Uncle's job.

But no, Uncle Ignotus and Aunt Maria just had to be social butterflies. If it had been Da’s choice we would never go outside. He’s been real protective since our bearer, Pollux, died. Thanos’ always forgave his overbearing ways, since he remembered better the day our mum never came home.

The war over in Europe had ended two years ago, but Da had wanted to wait until things had settled before going back to England. Helios didn't mind, at least he hadn't had to go through the horror that was the British Magical Education system. He'd heard horror stories from his Da and uncle.

They'd only been back for a week and they'd already been invited to a celebration. These people hadn't seen their family in years yet suddenly they just had to come.

His cousin Julianna was ecstatic, she saw it as an opportunity to capture a good husband. You would think she would remember that they weren't filthy Muggles who subjegated their women. Women and bearers could still get jobs. Have a career.

The carriage ride was quiet. Da, Thanos and Gaius agreed with me about this event being a waste of their time. Aunt Maria had even run out of things to talk about with Jewels. Hel was pretty sure Uncle Ignotus was asleep. The traitor, leaving them to the hounds while he slept. At least Cadmus was at home. The four year old could not sit still to save his life. Either way this event was a formal one, which meant uncomfortable robes, hot enclosed spaces, and old women fawning over you, and “Oh Deary, you would just love my son!” Ugh.

The carriage stopped, and the door was opened by a footman who helped Hel out then turned to helped the ladies out.

Da got out and yelled back, “Oi, you lazy bum! Wake up!”

“I’m up, no need to yell.”, grumbled Ignotus.

“Really dear, you'd think you'd learn to never fall asleep in the carriage,” said Aunt Maria.

“I want to know why we couldn't just take a portkey or just bloody apparate. You know I can't stay awake in these infernal contraptions.” He says while kicking the wheel of the carriage. It's a very nice one, all black everything with the Peverell coat of arms on the sides with real gold trim. Only the best for the Peverells. Though Helios does agree about the carriage.

“You know why,” growls Da,”it's been years since we've been to Ogden Manor, and the invitation didn't come with a portkey.”

“Shhhh!” Jewels hisses.

We had arrived at the door while they were arguing. The huge wooden doors are already open, welcoming guests in from the autumn chill. The manor itself was a large three story, brick structure with what looked like three wings to it.

“Welcome!” A very portly man shouts, this must be Lord Ogden, “Ahh, the Peverells. Welcome. Welcome. It is so good to see you again Antioch, Ignotus and the lovely Mrs. Maria. Why! This must be Thanos, and young Gaius. Such handsome young heirs. And the lovely Helios and Julianna. I remembered when you all didn't come up to my knee. Oh! It's so good to see you.”

'Does the man never breath?'

“It is lovely to see you again Lord Ogden,” simpered Maria, she is the most suave out of all of us.

“Oh, I was so excited to hear your family was returning from the States, it just hasn't been the same without you.”

'I doubt that.' Hel thought sarcastically. But he kept his face passive as they were ushered farther into the manor. It was a very nice place but it didn't have anything on Peverell Castle. Then again not many places did. It wasn't very crowded either, most people celebrate certain holidays alone or with family.

The family was soon split up, men to the gentlemen's parlor to talk politics and whatever else the fools of the land spoke about.

'Maybe they take themselves out and compare sizes.' Hel had to hold back a giggle. That was how his brother Thanos had describe it as, plus really smokey.

Helios, Jewels and Maria were ushered into the Ladies Parlor though that was a misnomer since both women, bearers, and the children old enough the come but not old enough to be in the Men's parlor were here.

Maria and Jewels immediately started socializing and introducing us while he just tried to blend into the background. These parties were only ever good for learning juicy gossip, though Hel didn't consider himself a gossiper, but Da had always stressed to the kids that having all the information about everyone around you, friend or foe, was the most beneficial thing to do.

The Parlor itself was done in creams and yellows, definitely one of the nicer Ladies Parlors he'd been in.

'Anything is better than that pink monstrosity from when I was seven. That place gave me nightmares.' Thought Helios with a shudder.  
  
So Hel settled himself to listen while the old bidies bragged about their sons and grandsons, “Oh Deary, you must let me introduce you!”, and the young mothers bragged about their children or bemoaned their figures or some other such nonsense.

Hel was just about to beg for the powder room when something one of the old bidies, Lady Burke or Fawely or something, said caught his ear.

“Oh, I'm sure you all haven't heard about the Potter scandal a few years back. The Peverells not being in the country at the time, of course.”, she simpers. 'Ugh these old people.' The only reason it caught Hel’s attention was because the Potters were some sort of cadet branch of the family. Some distant cousins or something. They had changed their name trying to get out from under the Peverell wing, though you'd think they'd know it didn't work like that.

“No, we hadn't heard. Pray, please do tell.”, Maria asks.

Lady something, should have really caught her name, looks downright pleased she had said something to catch the beautiful Maria Peverell’s attention.

“Oh it was the worst sort of scandal, you have heard, of course, of the head of the family Alucard Potter, yes?”, she doesn't even pause before continuing, “His only child, a daughter, Sarah Potter had apparently set her sights on the then Heir Prince of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Prince. The one and only Octavian Severus Prince, youngest to receive a Potions mastery in a century you know!”

'No I hadn't known, please do continue.' Hel thought sarcastically. Though being the youngest potions master in a century was quite the accomplishment.

“It was well known that there was no love lost between the young Prince and the Potter family. But suddenly they were seen together, flirting and courting. The marriage was swift and a little suspicious if you ask me.”, 'Nobody did.' “And she was swiftly with child. Then Octavian caught her with another man! It still isn't known exactly who but when there was an inquiry it came out that Alucard Potter has used some sort of compulsion or love potion on Octavian. The child turned out to be Octavian’s, a beautiful boy he named Marcellus Septimus Prince, and Sarah was found to be mentally unstable. Alucard was put on trial for line-theft, and was sentenced to twenty years in Azkaban.”

'Wow, word vomit much. But that does sound horrible. But wasn't the heir or Lord, whatever, a potions master, shouldn't he have noticed he was being dosed with something.' Hel was just a little skeptical.

“Oh my, that does sound terrible. I would have to guess my brother-in-law wasn't alerted because the younger brother Charlus became the new head of the family.” Maria reasoned.

The old bidie agreed even though Maria hadn't asked a question.

“I kept telling everyone how suspicious it was, since the hatred between Sarah’s cousin James and Octavian is well known.” , Lady Birkenstocks? told them in confidence.

'We all know the old lady wasn't doing it out of the goodness of her heart if she did it at all.' Hel remembered her being introduced along with her daughter. Even if he couldn't remember their names. 'You were bemoaning the fact that your hideous daughter wasn’t able to snag him.'

Before anything else could be said a house elf popped in grabbing everybody's attention, and it announced that the public halls were opened and if would they please make their way there.

—————————————————————————————————————

The music was in full swing even though nobody was dancing. The family had reconvened and began to compare notes.

“I heard something interesting while in the Men’s Parlor.”, Da stated mysteriously. Or tried too, Da didn't do mysterious well.

“Apparently the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black has all but declared a Blood Feud with our family.”

“Wait, what?”, Helios spluttered, “But Mum was a Black, and so are myself and Thanos technically.”

“Do not spluttered like a common muggle born, Helios Pollux Peverell, before you find yourself over my knee.”, Da says intensely but quietly. Helios looks down, properly shamefaced.

“For how uncouth it was stated Father, Helios does have a point, we are Blacks. Why would Grandfather Arcturus oppose our family so? He was supportive of your match with Mother, and I only have fond memories of him.”, Thanos asks his father rather plaintively. Helios looks at his Da as well wondering why a part of their family would reject them. It rather hurt, if he was honest. The rest of the family looked on in worry, they had loved Pollux as well and knew how saddened his birth family’s actions would have made him.

Antioch sighed before he replied. “The only reason that occurs is that they blame our family for Grindelwald targeting your mother. Though even that seems rather shallow as we all were targeted. My only regret is that we waited so long to leave and your mother took the brunt of my mistakes.”

“Do not blame yourself brother, both our brother Cadmus and his wife Isabella had just died. We were all in mourning. And we had decided as a family when we would leave. Please remember the guilt does not rest entirely on your shoulders.”, said Uncle Ignotus.

Ignotus had always been the best at pulling Da out of the black hole he falls into. It doesn't help that as Hel grows older he looks more and more like his mother. He can see it in the occasional looks the adults of the family send him. There are sadly no portraits of his mother, there hadn't been one made simply because he was so young when he died.

Hel tries to think of something to change the subject when he spots the old bidie from earlier who had told him about the Prince fellow.

“Da, did you hear about the scandal that happened between our cousins the Potters and a family called the Princes?”, he asks, relieved when the dark cast that had fallen over his Da’s face receded.

“The Prince’s? The Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Prince? We met the young Lord earlier in the evening. Quite the distinguished young fellow. He’s over there talking to Lord Nott. Pray, what happened?”, Antioch says while making an unobtrusive gesture to a group of gentlemen standing across the hall. “The Lord in the dark blue and bronze robes.”

Helios has to agree, the young lord isn't the most handsome but there is something very pleasing about his face. His hair is black with soft waves to the shoulders. Black eyes compliment a strong Roman nose. Pale complexion but no paler than Helios’ own skin. Tall with wide shoulders and a trim waist. All around very pleasing.

“He is, hmmmm, differently handsome. Compared to some of the other lords his age.”, remarks Julianna.

“Differently handsome! Well I think he is very pleasing!” Hel exclaims while admiring said lord’s backside in his tight dragon leather breeches.

“His looks aside,” Antioch says after giving his youngest a quelling look. “What is this so called scandal?”

“Alucard Potter apparently used outside means to get Lord Prince to marry his daughter, Sarah Potter. He was sentenced to twenty years in Azkaban for it.”, Maria says quickly, hoping to get the story out of the way before another argument was started or dinner was served.

“Ah, I wonder why I wasn't contacted, even if Charlus became the new head of house they still fall under my purview.” , He says consideringly.

“Whatever that may be, at least you know now, Uncle. It couldn't have been that long ago as the Lord is still yet young. I wouldn't put his age older than thirty. Which suits our Little Helly just fine seeing as he eyeing Lord Prince up like a pig for slaughter.”, Gaius says while smirking at his cousin. Helios sticks his tongue out at him while blushing.

'Why should I be embarrassed, he has a nice arse.' He thinks before catching the look on his Da’s face for his lack of propriety. He blushes and apologizes.

“Maybe I should have a word with young Lord Prince, see if he's amiable.”, Da says teasingly. Helios splutters before going quiet, pouting as his family giggles or chuckles at him.

A small chiming noise sounds, and everyone looks towards the front of the room near the orchestra.

“Hello Everyone!! Dinner is served so if you'll all follow me, we can get some grub into our bellies!”, Lord Ogden shouts, even with a Sonorous Charm on.

'The man needs to learn how to regulate his volume.' Helios thinks before the family is whisked away to the dining hall by the crowd.

—————————————————————————————————————

The dining hall was spacious, and decorated in reds and golds.

'Come to think of it the whole house has some sort of red or gold in the decor. I'm guessing Lord Ogden was a Gryffindor. He fits with his larger than life personality.' Hel thinks while looking for his place card. The table was one long one and the families were placed by importance. The Lord and Lady of the House were seated at the head with the Most Ancient and Most Noble Houses first, followed by the Most Ancient and Noble Houses next, then the Ancient and Noble Houses, then last were the single Ancient or Noble Houses.

Hel found his place card and went to sit. His chair was pulled out for him and when he turned to thank the gentleman he was surprised to be looking up into onyx eyes. He had truthfully been expecting his cousin or uncle, not Lord Prince himself.

“Thank you, my lord.”, Helios says demurely.

He simply nods, then takes his own seat.

'Not a man of many words then, he looks even better up close though.' He ponders. He notices that Lord Prince is to his right, next to Lord Ogden and his uncle was to his left with his Da across and his brother adjacent.

'Lord Ogden must keep us and Lord Prince in high regard to be right next to him.' Though there werent any other Most Ancient and Most Noble Houses at this Mabon celebration. Most hosted their own. The only reason they hadn't was simple because they didn't know anyone personally to invite. They as a family had already given offerings to the Gods for Mabon. Which was what most families did, it was considered bad luck to miss a festival. Like their magic would weaken if they missed one because of extenuating circumstances. Hel had never put much stock in that superstition. Then again the Peverells had a more personal relationship with the Gods.

Lord Ogden stood up and began to make his speech. “Good Morrow, my fellow witches and wizards on this fine Autumnal Equinox! I pray you all have had a wonderful year and that the gods have blessed you with an abundant harvest! Please join me in prayer as we thank the gods and ask them to keep us balanced and tranquil.”

**“Equal hours of light and darkness  
we celebrate the balance of Mabon,  
and ask the gods to bless us.  
For all that is bad, there is good.  
For that which is despair, there is hope.  
For the moments of pain, there are moments of love.  
For all that falls, there is the chance to rise again.  
May we find balance in our lives  
as we find it in our heart.  
So mote it be!”**

“So mote it be.” His audience returns.

“Please dig in.”, Lord Ogden claps his hands and the food appears on the table.

Those at the table wait until the Lord and Lady have served themselves before digging in. Hel has to give it to the man’s house elves, they know how to cook. He shoots, what he hopes are, unobtrusive looks at Lord Prince. He really does like the look of the man, whatever Jewels may say. Differently handsome, his arse.

The table is mostly silent for the first fifteen minutes before conversation starts up.

“Ahh, that was delicious! Oh let me introduce everyone, Lord Prince you've already met Lord Peverell, his brother and their heirs. The lovely creature next to you is Helios Pollux, his youngest.”, Lord Ogden actually winks at the man! “Next to Ignotus is his beautiful wife Maria, and his daughter is Julianna Maria over there next to her cousin. Quite the lovely family wouldn't you agree?”

“Indeed.” 'Gods, he's got a voice to send shivers down your spine, the good kind. And there is something very pleasing about his mouth when he speaks.' Helios has to hold in said shiver as he can feel his Da watching him.

“Will I see you in the next Wizengamot Session Lord Prince? I wasn't able to make the most recent one.”, Da asks.

“Yes. I make it a point to attend all Sessions.” 'Definitely a man of little words. Wonder how he'd sound in bed. Would his voice get deeper? Throatier?' Another look. It's like Da can read his mind, which Hel knows he can't, Da taught him Occlumency himself.

“Hmmm, what has been the most recent agenda? I haven't had the chance to speak with the other lords yet.” 'Da talk about something more exciting, this is boring, I doubt the man wants to talk shop.'

“Albus Dumbledore has been trying to petition for certain classes to be removed from Hogwarts. Such as the Dark Arts, Wizarding Politics, Law, and Culture.”

“But why would he do that?! Those classes are very important, there aren't any Wizarding Colleges in Great Britain as far as I'm aware. How would aspiring lawyers learn if the Law class was taken away? Or Muggleborns learn about the culture of their world!” Helios exclaims in outrage, looking at Lord Prince. The man hadn't interrupted him, but Hel swore the man's lips were twitching like he wanted to smile.

“Helios!” Antioch reprimands.

“It's quite alright, Lord Peverell. I agree with your son.”, Lord Prince states calmly.

He turns to Hel then looking him in the eye, Hel has to fight not to blush. The man has an intense stare.

“In answer to your statement Mr. Peverell, Albus Dumbledore has claimed that the school doesn't have the appropriate funds to continue those classes. I could understand maybe downsizing Law, for there are never many who go into that field but it is still needed. Wizarding Politics and Culture are too important even for downsizing, and it is my belief that Culture should be mandatory for Muggleborns and Muggle raised. But those of us who believe that have been so far been ignored. I'm very curious about the Wizarding Colleges you mentioned.”

“I as well.”, Lord Ogden interjects.

Helios glances at his Da looking for permission, getting it, he turns back.

“Is Wizarding Culture really not mandatory?”, They nod. “Wow. My apologies, but that seems so backwards. And do not the funds come from private donors? I know Father has donated before. How could there not be enough funds? What is drawing on them so, that classes must be cut? The population in the school is rather large but I've been told there are only thirty teachers to two thousand students? And isn't this Dumbledore fellow the one who killed Grindelwald?”, he asks glancing at his Da. He remembers when they got word that Grindelwald had been killed, his Da had been so relieved.

“And Wizarding Colleges are just that, Masters teach there, for those wishing to have specialized careers. They also take on apprentices more, and the Guilds take a part in the school as well, scouting them to add to their ranks.”

“Fascinating!”, Lord Ogden exclaims.

“Indeed.” 'Seriously, the man needs to speak more. He could hypnotized the masses with that voice.'

“The States also offer primary schooling for ages 5-10. They teach basic Muggle Math, Geography, English, Muggle Science, Reading and Writing. They also have simple magical studies, like basic Potions, Magical Theory, and Culture.”, Thanos states as the dessert appears.

Helios immediately reached for the treacle tart but stops when his Da clears his throat. He holds up a single finger and Hel aquesses with a pout, only taking one piece of tart and some fresh fruit. Lord Prince actually chuckles at the exchange. Hel has to stop himself from staring.

'He has a nice smile.'

“Yes, the children were quite behind when we moved to America.”, Da says while looking over the choices of pie.

“Hmmm, maybe such a practice should be implemented here. It has come to our attention that a certain number of Muggleborns and muggle raised students come to school illiterate. Earlier detection as well, and maybe a magical orphanage. A fellow lord is drawing up a draft for such a bill.” Lord Princes comments while glancing at Lord Ogden, Ogden nods agreeing.

“You mean there isn't a magical orphanage? What happens to orphans then? I know it isn't common for all relatives to be wiped out like that but you would think with the war…”, Helios trails off concerned.  
  
“Magical orphans are sent to non-magical orphanages. And if they’re young enough they know nothing of the magical world.”, replies Lord Prince. 'Really got to think of a nickname for the man or just ask him to use his name.' Helios schemes. He gets another look from his Da. 'Stop reading my mind!'

“But what about families who wish to adopt them, especially if the young orphan is the only survivor so is therefor the heir?”, Helios can't help but ask, it is a legitimate concern.

“The main reason for this is that there are no laws covering orphans, as well as none covering their welfare. The Headmaster becomes their automatic magical guardian. If a family wishes to adopt them they have to find them first, the Ministry won't help, so they need to find them on their own. Then they have to adopt through the Muggle Government first. Then through Gringotts. And Dumbledore has been known to try and intervene as their magical guardian and forbid the adoptions.”

Helios can't imagine having to go through that, not knowing about the magical world, or his heritage. Not growing up with the love of the Gods in his life. Helios shuddered, definitely not.

“And the Dark Arts? What about that class? I quite enjoyed the class in school.”, Helios asks, wondering why someone would get rid of the class. Truthfully he wouldn't have recognized the name if his father hadn't told him about it. In the States there was no differentiating between Light, Dark, and Neutral beyond Magical cores. So called Dark Magic was taught right along side Light Magic, though some people were monitored more because it could affect them health wise if they had a Light core. He was talking about the specialty class he'd taken when he was fifteen.

“Of course you did, Helly. We all did. We are a predominantly dark family, even if none of us inherit Fathers and Uncles gifts.”, Thanos says just a little condescendingly. Helios wants to stick his tongue out at him but he remembers his Da’s earlier comment about a spanking. It's been six months since he went over his father's knee and he wants to keep it that way.

Instead he just raises his hand, showing off the ring on his finger. Thanos just wrinkles his nose and turns away.

“Dumbledore has sighted more cases of Sickness amongst the students, as well as stating that Grindelwald became a Dark Lord because of his immersion into the “Dark Arts.”” 'Alright I'm calling him Octavian in my head.' Octavian states making air quotes around Dark Arts. “It is well known that the late Dark Lord was kicked out of Durmstrang because of his obsession."

“That just sounds like poor teaching if you ask me,” Uncle Ignotus speaks up for the first time, “if they're having problems that the students get so bad that they need to go to the hospital wing, then someone isn't doing their job. Our children may have Dark cores that's true, but they can still get the Sickness. None of them did because they knew the signs and how to combat it.”

Octavian and Lord Ogden nod, agreeing.

“Dumbledore has also pushed for an actual magic classification, cut up into Light, Dark and Neutral. I'm sure anything he doesn't agree with will be dark. And that dark will automatically mean evil.”

'My opinion of Lord Ogden just went up. Maybe not a brash Gryffindor. I'll have to ask Da later.'

“But enough of this serious talk, I'm ready to dance!” He stands, extending his hand to his Lady. “May I have this dance, my lady? Come my friends! Let us dance the night away.”

————————————————————————————————————

Octavian ran off as soon as they entered the hall. Hel had hoped to get a dance out of the man. He dances with his brother a few times before stopping to get a drink. When he arrives at the refreshment table he finds Octavian there.

“May I have the next dance, Mr. Peverell?”, he asks smoothly. Hel has a hard time not gapping at the man like a fish, a very attractive fish, but a fish none the less. His gaze goes to his Da but Octavian speaks up.

“I have already obtained permission from Lord Peverell, Mr. Peverell.” His gaze still goes to his Da but after receiving a nod takes the hand offered him.

Octavian leads him to the floor and they stand opposite one another waiting for the music to start. Traditional dancing calls for almost no touching and Hel bemoans that for a moment. Then the music starts, they bow to one another then begin.

The first thirty seconds are silent before Helios has to break it.

“Usually when dancing, it's common to make conversation with one's partner.”

“Then please do tell, Mr. Peverell what you would like to converse about?”

“Well,” going out on a limb, “ You could start by calling me Helios.”

There's a barely perceptible stumble before he replies, “Octavian then.”

Helios couldn't stop his beaming smile if he tried.

“Usually, people talk about the splendor of the room or the number of couples? Either would do. Though I will admit to not knowing anyone here to speak of couples.”

“You admit to a fault, how courageous.”, Octavian replies, one eyebrow raised. Hel can feel the smirk against his skin.

“Father always did say he wasn't sure if I was a Gryffindor or a Slytherin. But if we have nothing to speak of we’ll simply remain silent.”, He smirks at the man. They dance in silence till the end of the song. When they finish Octavian steps close capturing Helios’ hand.

“It was an honor meeting you, Helios.”’ He practically purrs Hel’s name. He then plants a soft kiss to his knuckles. Hel can't contain the blush, shiver, or surge in his magic. Though the last gives him pause.

“T-the pleasure was all mine, O-octavian.”, 'Damn this infernal stutter.'

He simply smirks again before wandering away.

'Alright, it's official. I'm smitten.'

——————————————————————————————

  
Mabon, 1813

Octavian or Tavi, as he was called by certain annoying older people, did not want to go to Lord Ogden’s Mabon celebration. But he felt obligated to go since Lord Ogden had been good friends of his father, and had been there for him at his father’s untimely death. So he put Marcellus to bed, alerted the house elves to his departure and apparated out.

He was fashionably late. 'Insert sarcasm here.'

Lord Ogden welcomed him in and escorted him the the Gentleman's Parlor.

“I know how much you hate these gatherings, Tavi, but I'm glad you came. I invited a certain influential family who you would love to know. It helps that I know they have some lovely available children.”, Ogden muttered to Octavian confidentially. Or as confidentially as a man who had volume control problems.

“Please Ogden, stop with your infernal matchmaking. I have no want for a spouse after what happened with the last one.”, Octavian says darkly.

“Well even if you don't find your soulmate among their children you would do very well to know the Peverells. Especially as Antioch, I know, has considerable pull in the Wizengamot even after all these years they've been gone. I'm sure he could help that friend of yours with his bill.”

“The Peverells? I hadn't heard of their return.”, Octavian says surprised. 'Of course he knew of the Peverells, they were one of the most influential families in Great Britain.'

“Of course you wouldn't have,” Ogden says proudly, “they only told a select few friends. This celebration will be their reintroduction. I do wish some of the bigger families had rsvp’d but what can you do. Now I must leave you here son, I have people to greet.”

'And schmooze, old man.' Tavi shakes his head, then turns and begins to mingle. Greeting the other lords, arguing about certain politics, ignoring the subtle insults being thrown.

'It's like they're comparing dick sizes.' Tavi’s attention was caught by some newcomers at the door, being lead in by Ogden. 'Those must be the Peverells, I remember Father’s description of the Lord, a lovely family indeed.'

And the family was a handsome one, both the lord and his younger brother were raven haired with pale complexions, both had dark blue eyes. The Lord was the taller and broader of the two, clean shaven while his brother sported a goatee. Their sons were distinguishable as well, though the one he guessed was Ignotus’ heir had a dark auburn hair most likely from his mother.

'And Ogden was leading them right to him.'

“Antioch let me introduce Lord Prince to you. This is Lord Octavian Severus Prince of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Prince. Octavian this is Lord Antioch Peverell of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Peverell. His son Heir Thanos Orion, his brother Ignotus Peverell, and Ignotus’ heir Gaius Hades. The rest of their beautiful family is in the Ladies Parlor but I'm sure you'll meet them later.”, Ogden winks, the man can't do subtle to save his life.

Antioch raises an eyebrow at the exchange but doesn't comment.

“A pleasure to meet you Lord Prince, I look forward to working with you.”

“Likewise.”, Octavian inclined his head as the Peverells were lead away.

—————————————————————————————————————

'Ogden must really want me to know this family.' He was seated in his usual chair to Ogden’s left but the Peverells were seated next.

'The younger son was very beautiful.' Was his only thought as he pulled out the bearers chair.

“Thank you my lord.” 'And he's got a lovely voice as well, damn Ogden! Putting an angel right in front of him. It was the height of temptation.' Octavian did his best to ignore the succubus sending him looks throughout dinner. 'His name fits him, Helios indeed. A little hellion come to torment me.'

“Will I see you in the next Wizengamot Session Lord Prince? I wasn't able to make the most recent one.”, Lord Peverell asks him.

“Yes. I make it a point to attend all Sessions.” 'My father would be rolling in his grave if I didn't.'

“Hmmm, what has been the most recent agenda? I haven't had the chance to speak with the other lords yet.” 'I'm probably not the best to ask since I focus most of my attention on Marcel and my potions.'

“Albus Dumbledore has been trying to petition for certain classes to be removed from Hogwarts. Such as the Dark Arts, Wizarding Politics, Law, and Culture.”

“But why would he do that?! Those classes are very important, there aren't any Wizarding Colleges in Great Britain as far as I'm aware. How would aspiring lawyers learn if the Law class was taken away? Or Muggleborns learn about the culture of their world!” The little vixen next to him exclaims. 'Quite the brash and outspoken little kitten aren't you?'

“Helios!” Lord Peverell reprimands.

“It's quite alright, Lord Peverell. I agree with your son.”, Octavian interjects. 'More than just agree, I'm trying not to imagine fucking him against the table, onlookers be damned.'

He turns to Helios then, looking him in the eye. 'Wow his eyes are the color of the Killing Curse. The color of death. Oh fuck he's blushing, damn this kid is cute.'

“In answer to your statement Mr. Peverell, Albus Dumbledore has claimed that the school doesn't have the appropriate funds to continue those classes. I could understand maybe downsizing Law, for there are never many who go into that field but it is still needed. Wizarding Politics and Culture are too important even for downsizing, and it is my belief that Culture should be mandatory for Muggleborns and Muggle raised. But those of us who believe that have been so far been ignored. I'm very curious about the Wizarding Colleges you mentioned.”

“I as well.”, Ogden interjects.

Helios glances at Lord Antioch, most likely looking for permission. He must get it because he turns back to answer.

“Is Wizarding Culture really not mandatory.”, Octavian and Ogden nod. “Wow. My apologies, but that seems so backwards. And do not the funds come from private donors? I know Father has donated before. How could there not be enough funds? What is drawing on them so, that classes must be cut? The population in the school is rather large but I've been told there are only thirty teachers to two thousand students? And isn't this Dumbledore fellow the one who killed Grindelwald?”, he asks glancing at his father. 'I wonder why the look? Because he mentioned Grindelwald? Did Grindelwald have something to do with the death of Pollux Black? Though he does make a good point about the funds. According to the reports from the Board there should be an abundance of money.'

“And Wizarding Colleges are just that, Masters teach there, for those wishing to have specialized careers. They also take on apprentices more, and the Guilds take a part in the school as well, scouting them to add to their ranks.”

“Fascinating!”, Ogden exclaims.

“Indeed.” 'It does sound interesting. Colleges would make it easier for students to further their education, since here they must apply to a Master. If they want to learn anything else outside that they either need to hire tutors or self teach. Only St. Mungo's offers teaching courses.'

“The States also offer primary schooling for ages 5-10. They teach basic Muggle Math, Geography, English, Muggle Science, Reading and Writing. They also have simple magical studies, like basic Potions, Magical Theory, and Culture.” , Thanos states as the dessert appears.

Helios immediately reached for the treacle tart but stops when Lord Peverell cleared his throat. He holds up a single finger and Helios aquesses with a pout, only taking one piece of tart and some fresh fruit. Octavian can't help but chuckle. 'That pout was just too damn cute.'

“Yes, the children were quite behind when we moved to America.”, Antioch says while looking over the choices of pie.

“Hmmm, maybe such a practice should be implemented here. It has come to our attention that a certain number of Muggleborns and muggle raised students come to school illiterate. Earlier detection as well, and maybe a magical orphanage. A fellow lord is drawing up a draft for such a bill.” Octavian comments while glancing at Lord Ogden, Ogden nods agreeing.

“You mean there isn't a magical orphanage? What happens to orphans then? I know it isn't common for all relatives to be wiped out like that but you would think with the war…”, Helios trails off looking concerned.  
  
“Magical orphans are sent to non-magical orphanages. And if they’re young enough they know nothing of the magical world.”, Octavian replies. 'And it's a damn shame too what happens to those children.'

“But what about families who wish to adopt them, especially if the young orphan is the only survivor so is therefor the heir?”, Helios asks, it is a legitimate concern.

“The main reason for this is that there are no laws covering orphans, as well as none covering their welfare. The Headmaster becomes their automatic magical guardian. If a family wishes to adopt them they have to find them first, the Ministry won't help, so they need to find them on their own. Then they have to adopt through the Muggle Government first. Then through Gringotts. And Dumbledore has been known to try and intervene as their magical guardian and forbid the adoptions.”

'And Tavi hates the old fool for that. At least if anything happens to him he knew Marcel’s godfather will be there for him.'

“And the Dark Arts? What about that class? I quite enjoyed the class in school.”, Helios asks.

“Of course you did, Helly. We all did. We are a predominantly dark family, even if none of us inherit Fathers and Uncles gifts.”, Thanos says condescendingly. 'Helly doesn't sound like the most mature nickname.'

Helios scowls, he looks like he was going to stick his tongue out at his brother. He then glances at his father, seeing the look on his face refrains. 'Thank the Gods for small miracles.'

Instead he just raises his hand, showing off the ring on his finger. Thanos just wrinkles his nose and turns away.

“Dumbledore has sighted more cases of Sickness amongst the students, as well as stating that Grindelwald became a Dark Lord because of his immersion into the “Dark Arts.””, Octavian states making air quotes around Dark Arts. “It is well known that the late Dark Lord was kicked out of Durmstrang because of his obsession.”

“That just sounds like poor teaching if you ask me,” Ignotus Peverell speaks up for the first time, “if they're having problems that the students get so bad that they need to go to the hospital wing, then someone isn't doing their job. Our children may have Dark cores that's true, but we can still get the Sickness. None of them did cause they knew the signs and how to combat it.”

Octavian and Lord Ogden nod, agreeing.

“Dumbledore has also pushed for an actual magic classification, cut up into Light, Dark and Neutral. I'm sure anything he doesn't agree with will be dark. And that dark will automatically mean evil.”

'Ahh, Ogden you know just what to say to get them on our side.'

“But enough of this serious talk, I'm ready to dance!” He stands, extending his hand to his Lady. “May I have this dance, my lady? Come my friends! Let us dance the night away.”

—————————————————————————————————————

  
Octavian sought out Lord Peverell as soon as they entered the Dance Hall.

'This is a bad idea, you're going to get hurt if you do this!!' He never did listen to his conscious. At least not with matters of the heart.

“Lord Peverell, may I have your permission to dance with your son Helios?”, Lord Peverell gives him a measuring look before nodding. He swears the man was smirking. He waits until Helios is done dancing with his brother before making his move.

“May I have the next dance, Mr. Peverell?”, he asks smoothly. Helios looks adorably confused before his gazes seeks out his father.

“I have already obtained permission from Lord Peverell, Mr. Peverell.” His gaze still goes to his Father but after receiving a nod takes the hand Octavian had offered him.

Octavian leads him to the floor and they stand opposite one another waiting for the music to start. The music starts, they bow to one another then begin.

The first thirty seconds are silent before Helios breaks it.

“Usually when dancing, it's common to make conversation with one's partner.”

“Then please do tell, Mr. Peverell what you would like to converse about?”

“Well you could start by calling me Helios.” 'Cheeky little kitten.'

He pauses momentarily before he replies, “Octavian then.”

Helios beams at him. 'Fuck don't smile like that. Think of Ogden naked to kill the erection.'

“Usually, people talk about the splendor of the room or the number of couples? Either would do. Though I will admit to not knowing anyone here to speak of couples.”

Why do I feel like he's quoting something with that comment?

“You admit to a fault, how courageous.”, Octavian replies, one eyebrow raised.

“Father always did say he wasn't sure if I was a Gryffindor or a Slytherin. But if we have nothing to speak of we’ll simply remain silent.”, Helios smirks at him. They dance in silence till the end of the song. When they finish Octavian steps close capturing Helios’ hand.

“It was an honor meeting you, Helios.”’ He makes sure to purr the kitten's name. He then plants a soft kiss to his knuckles. Octavian can feel the shiver that runs through him.

“T-the pleasure was all mine, O-octavian.”, 'Damn that adorable stutter.'

He simply smirks again before wandering away. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah first chapter done? What did you think? If you have any questions about anything just ask!  
> And yes I did make a few vague references, if you caught them, then awesome! If not just ask and I can explain.  
> As you can see this is only vaguely related to Jane Austen's Pride and Prejudice. But it was what helped inspire this for me, so it's up there in the fandoms.  
> So originally thoughts and such were italicized but with the formatting it takes them away. Soooo I hope it's kind of self explanatory where the thoughts are and not. I'll need to change how things like Parseltongue is written because of this. The same for bold stuff. :(


	2. September 25, 1813 - October 4, 1813

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, new chapter.  
> So a few things, thoughts are 'this' and speech is "this." Hope that helps? I edited chapter one to fix that, but I didn't change anything story wise.  
> Please leave comments! Ask questions if you need too!  
> I'm a little nervous about this chapter because the first real sexual event happens. And this is my first time ever really writing those types of scenes. Please review!  
> (I do own Harry Potter. I'm not making any money off of this.)  
> *kisses*

  
September 25, 1813

Helios had only used the ring once.

An accident.

He'd been sad on his mother's death anniversary when he was five, which was today, September 25. He'd accidentally called him after rubbing the ring.

Pollux hadn't been able to stay long as the ring drew on the magic of the wearer. He'd comforted his son, telling how much he loved him before having to leave. Helios had passed out because of it.

Antioch had freaked out when Helios slept for three days with seemingly no reason. They could tell he was magically exhausted but not from what.

Helios stared down at the ring on his finger, being careful not to rub the stone on it. He remembered the day his uncle Cadmus had given it to him, he'd only been three but he still remembered.

Him and Julianna had been in their playroom being watched by the house elves. The lords and heirs had been having lesson time and Maria and Pollux had been out.

He'd been playing with his stuffed thestral when his uncle had walked in. He'd kneeled down before him and said, “Hello, Helios. I have a gift for you.”

“A gif?” Little toddler Helios had asked. He'd had a baby lisp.

“Yes a gift. It's something very precious to me. But I trust you to take care of it.” He'd then removed the ring from his finger and put it on Hel's tiny right index finger. It had shrunk down to his size. His uncle had given him a kiss before leaving again.

They found his body the next night.

He'd hung himself to join his wife Isabella in death. Nobody had noticed the ring on baby Helios’ finger until the funeral. They had searched for the resurrection stone but hadn't been able to find it.

Only for it to be on a three year old.

—————————————————————————————————————

September 29, 1813

Octavian always feels guilty when it's just him and Marcel and the house elves who celebrate Marcel’s birthday. The boy is only four so expecting him to have a ton of friends was expecting way too much. But at least a few would be good. The other various heirs do send gifts but Marcel doesn't have anyone he wants to invite.

Tavi feels like he's failing as a father because of how shy and introverted his son is. He doesn't want his own introverted habits to hurt Marcel's prospects.

For all his worries, Marcel is very happy with the gifts he's gotten, and the cake and feast the house elves made him.

When Marcel goes down for his afternoon nap, Octavian sits and contemplates his newest obsession.

Helios Pollux Peverell.

It has even started affecting his work how much he thinks about his kitten.

‘No, no stop he isn't your anything.’

‘But you want him to be. He'd look good writhing beneath you.’

‘Shut up!!’

He really needs to focus. Steeling his resolve he heads down to his basement potions lab to get some work done.

—————————————————————————————————————

October 3, 1813

‘Sigh, how do we always get roped it these things?’ Helios laments. ‘But I know the answer.’

He looks over at his jewelry bedecked aunt and cousin. The women had forced them out to the local dance hall just to model their newest dresses and robes they'd designed. It was Maria’s hobby and job sorta to make clothes. She even gets commissions to make clothes for other nobles. She sells designs to people, then they have others make them for cheaper. She doesn't mind as long as she gets credit for the designs. And she’s worked hard for her commissioning to be as expensive as it is.

She's passed her hobby unto Julianna and now they both go crazy with the clothes. And the men are forced to model them whenever they go out.

Helios didn't mind the clothes as much, he knew he always looked good and was fashionable. Even a trend setter, and he almost never had to dress himself. He made sure to take mental notes though cause he knew it would come one day where the girls wouldn't be there to help.

But he didn't like the constant parties and dances.

‘Don't these people have more productive things to be doing with their lives.’

He did hope to see Octavian though, he'd already spotted Lord Ogden and his Lady. So hopefully Octavian would be here.

He was about about to give up hope when he spotted him coming towards their secluded corner.

“It's nice to see you again, Octavian.”, Hel greeted him first. His brother coughed behind him but he ignored him.

Octavian smiled at him. ‘Swoon.’

“It's nice to see you again as well, Helios. I hope you've all been well, Lord Peverell?”

“We've been well, please Lord Prince call me Antioch, we are after all colleagues.” Da asks. He gives Hel a look, Hel hadn't told him that he'd given Lord Prince permission to call him by his first name.

“Us as well Lord Prince, we have hope that a deep friendship will grow between our families.” ‘Thank you Aunt Maria. Best wing women ever.’

The others nod agreeing.

“Then please call me Octavian. I….” He's interrupted by an older fellow butting in. Hel can feel his eye twitching from the man’s horrendous robes. They're bright fuchsia with golden stars and unicorns.

‘Did a baby puke on him? That looks like something you'd dress a baby girl in. He must be colorblind. Oh by the Gods my eye’s twitching.’

“Oh Octavian, I hadn't expected to see you here. And who are your lovely friends?”, he talks like he hadn't just rudely butted his eye sore of a self into our conversation. Helios notices his gaze stays on his Da and himself. His Da he can understand but why the old fuck was staring at him he didn't know. It gave him shivers, and not the good kind.

“These are the Peverells, Lord Dumbledore.” Octavian sounds like he'd rather do anything other than talk to this old fool. This must be the infamous Albus Dumbledore, how the sheeple liked this guy is astounding. All the nobles can see through his holier-than-thou attitude.

“Please, my boy, call me Albus.”

‘He isn't your anything!’

“Ahh, yes. You used to be the Transfiguration teacher back in the day. I remember you well. For your love of everything Gryffindor.” ‘Ooooo, score one for Da.’

Da had told them of Dumbledore's hatred of Slytherin House and his blatant favoritism. Da had been surprised when he’d learned that Dumbledore had been the one to defeat Grindelwald.

“I remember you boys well,” ‘Boys?! His Da was a Lord, respect him!’ “My condolences for the loss of your brother and husband.”

‘What the actual fuck?’

Octavian looks like he wants to says something, judging by the pinched look on his face. Da’s face has closed off.

“Yes well…”

“But who is this beautiful child?”, Dumbledore’s grandfatherly smile turned on to Helios. Hel could feel that Octavian had stiffened next to him.

“My youngest Helios Pollux.” Da says through gritted teeth. If looks could kill…

“Will I be seeing you at Hogwarts, young Helios?”, Hel stiffened in affront. ‘I did not give you permission to use my name.’

“No you will not, my son has already graduated from Salem Academy for Young Magicals with high honors.” Hel could feel his Da’s pride in him, even if he looked like he wanted to wring Dumbledore's neck.

“A shame, you would have done Hogwarts a credit.” The fool doesn't even look at Da when he replies. ‘Rude.’

“Well I'll leave you to your dancing, excuse me!” And then he just walks away without so much as a by your leave!

“That was the rudest, most onerous man I have ever had the misfortune of meeting!”, Maria exclaims in affront. They nod in agreement, Hel shivers, and moves closer to his Da.

“Did you see the way he was eyeing up Helios? Disgusting old man! He's old enough to be our great grandfather!!” Thanos looks like he's going to puke, his face has gone puce.

Octavian was still staring off in the direction the old fool had gone. His face was still pinched when he turned back to them.

“My apologizes for him using his acquaintance with me to butt in.”

“You have nothing to apologize for Octavian,” Uncle Ignotus soothed. “I'm sure he would have thrown proprietary to the wind and introduced himself. If I recall correctly the House of Dumbledore is only a Noble House, yes?”

Octavian gives a little half bow in thanks before answering. ‘Sigh, he's so suave.’

“You are correct Ignotus, it would have been the height of insults if he'd tried. The House only has himself and his younger brother, his father Percival Dumbledore was apparently a muggle hater who died years ago in Azkaban. And both his mother and younger sister died under mysterious circumstances. There have been rumors that they were both murdered. But such rumors have tapered off since the end of the war. I still can't conceive of the public just hanging off his every word.”

‘Wow, I think that's the most he's ever said in one instant.’

“Yes I have heard those rumors. Everything yourself and the other lords have been saying of him have not painted a pretty picture. At least he isn't the Chief Warlock, and only has a single vote on the Wizengamot.”, Da replies, that is a scary thought, that pervert as Chief Warlock? Not a good thought.

“There have been whispers that someone will call a vote on the position of Chief Warlock, to vote him in. He also has the ear of Minister Fudge. Only the intervention of the Lords have prevented an odious woman by the name of Dolores Umbridge from rescinding rights of werewolves, and she's also the Minister’s Undersecretary. The Whigs just blindly follow Dumbledore with their votes. Just because the man has an Order Of Merlin.” Octavian says before he's interrupted.

Maria interjects, “Enough of this political talk, this is a dance!! Go and show off my designs. All of you!” She then grabs her husband's arm and drags him to the dance floor.

Octavian offers his hand in silent question to Helios. Hel smiles and accepts throwing a smug look over his shoulder at his Da and brother. Thanos looks constipated while Da just look pensive.

“What did your Aunt mean about her designs?”, Octavian asks after they get into the dancing line opposite one another.

“Maria designs clothes, dresses and robes, for nobles. All our clothes today, her and Julianna made themselves.”

Octavian's eyes trail down Hel’s figure, his eyes burning hot with lust. Hel can't help the blush that stains his face as they step closer then twirl away again from one another again.

“They are very fitting, the green brings out your eyes. And the gold…” He pauses as they draw close again, he leans closer and whispers, “makes you glow.”

Hel’s face feels like it's on fire. ‘Damn this man and his voice!’

They dance quite a few more songs before they have to stop and rest. Helios has to cast a cooling charm on himself before he gets a drink. The public dance hall is much smaller than the one at Ogden Manor. And they have Parlors bigger than this room at Peverell Castle.

The Peverells and Octavian stay for another hour before deciding to leave. Octavian hands Helios up into their carriage, after giving his hand a kiss goodbye.

“My, my, my, little brother. You've been very handsy with Lord Prince this evening. Only dancing with him. It's like you're trying to say something.” Thanos teases once the carriage starts to move.

“Don't tease your brother Thanos, I quite like Lord Prince. Do not try and ruin your brothers chances with him!”, Da says sternly.

Helios wrinkles his nose at his brother but doesn't bother to reply. He's too tired to stay mad at Thanos. He'd rather daydream about Octavian anyway.

—————————————————————————————————————  
  
October 4, 1813

Helios knew the moment it started that he was dreaming. He wasn't a newbie to wet dreams. It was just the content of this one that caught him off guard.

_Heavy hands dragged across his chest as something big thrusted slowly in his arse. Helios couldn't move his arms or see but he could feel someone heavy above him._

_“P-please. Oooooh GODS! Harder! Ah, ah, ah!” He couldn't stop the stream of noises and words that fell from his mouth. He may or may not have been drooling._

_“Use your words kitten, what do you want?” Oh Gods he knew that voice. It was Octavian!_

_“I-I want to c-come! Please Octavian! PUH-LEASE!!” The thrust were still slow and steady. He needed more than this to come._

_A hand suddenly started plucking at his nipples bringing him closer and closer. Before he could come though the hand stopped and switched its grip to his cock preventing him from coming. The other hand buried itself in his hair as the thrusts picked up speed._

_“Please, pleasepleasepleaseplease! Octavian!!” The hand released him and the thrusts picked up speed and strength._

_Helios started chanting Octavian's name, before his climax flowed over him in waves. His body clamping down on something thick and long was always the best way to come!_

_His climax continued as Octavian suddenly grunted before his hips pistoned like crazy and warmth flooded Hel’s insides. He gasped Helios’ name before collapsing on top on him._

_Soft lips caressed his…_

Helios jerked awake as the alarm on his wand started blaring in his ear.

“FUCK!”

Hel looked down at raging erection making a tent of his chemise and duvet.

“Shit.” He plopped back down onto his bed, hands pushing the duvet down and pulling his chemise up. He imagines those long fingers on him again, teasing him. One hand slips down behind his balls, teasing his perineum, then his hole.

Helios laments that he can't use toys because of the chastity spells that are on him. The spells prevent rape but also prevent the insertion of dildos. And hadn't that been an embarrassing conversation to have with his Da when he was fifteen. The damn dildo had caught on fire and he'd had a bad burn on his hand. And his Da had been alerted when it'd happened so he'd come running. Very embarrassing standing in a signed chemise with your bed on fire.

He stopped stroking himself with one hand to fumble for his wand, casting a lubricating charm on his other hand. He slipped his fingers back down and started easing in one then two and thrusting them. His own fingers were too short to reach his good spot, trust him he'd tried. ‘Damn tiny hands!’

He resumed stroking himself wishing the hands touching him were bigger, longer. The man had a pianist fingers.

‘I wonder if he does play the piano.’

Octavian's name starts falling from his lips like a prayer as he increased his pace. His hips started twitching and his breathing became ragged. He comes unexpectedly, yelping as he does. He sighs looking at the messed he'd made. One cleaning charm later and he's out of bed and walking to the door.

He admires his room before he leaves. He'd designed it in greens and golds with dark wood furniture. ‘Very nice.’

He wanders downstairs to the informal parlor, shivering, he'd forgotten his slippers again and the floors were fucking cold. The castle was huge but all the family rooms were in the west wing so he didn't have to go far. He smothers a yawn as he pushes the door open. He doesn't even have to look to know his Da is glaring at him, he's been harping on Helios for years about just wearing a chemise to breakfast. But he'd never really understood why, the only people at breakfast was family. If they had guests visiting then yes he'd get dressed but other than that? ‘Sleep clothes all the way.’

“Helios you are not properly dressed for breakfast.” Da says sternly. Hel gives a pointed look to his uncle whose falling asleep over his coffee wearing a ragged dress robe. His Da just huffs but he does drop the subject. It's been a bit of a tradition for years.

“BREAKFAST!!” Little Cadmus comes screaming into the room followed by Maria and a yawning Jewels. Hel scoops him up and starts tickling him until his Da barks at him to sit down. He does after putting a pouty Cadmus down. But he's never pouting for long, he's a very happy boy.

“Good morning, little brother, that chemise is looking thinner and thinner.” Thanos is a jerk in the morning.

“Like you can talk, Thanos. You aren't even wearing a shirt.”

“Children let's not fight, it's too early in the morning.” Maria begs while trying to get Cadmus to eat his oats instead of lobbing it at his sleeping daddy. Ignotus jerks awake after getting some oatmeal to the face, but then he just smiles and eats it before digging into his own food.

“Hmm, Da I have question.” Hel starts but he's interrupted before he can continue.

“You, a question? You mean there's a brain behind all that hair?” ‘Did I mention Thanos is a jerk in the morning?’

Hel liked his hair thank you very much. It was soft, curly, and almost down to his hips, and if it defied gravity first thing in the morning then that wasn't anybody's business but his own. Bearers were lucky when it came to hair, they weren't required to keep theirs up in some fashion like the ladies were. So Hel could have his hair to his hips and free flowing and nobody could say a thing. A teacher in school when he was twelve had tried to say he couldn't have hair past his shoulders and had threatened to cut it off. Suffice to say when his Da had found out that teacher had found himself without a job and with a broken jaw and nose.

“Of course he has a brain. He outshone you in all our classes in school and he's three years younger!” ‘Ah, Gaius you're a dear.’

“Thanos! Apologize to your brother!” Da was not having it this morning.

He does but as soon as Da’s head is turned he sticks his tongue out at Hel. Maria sees and smacks him upside the head for it.

“Ask your question, Hel.”

“Well, I was thinking about what happened with Octavian, you know the whole thing with our cousin Alucard Potter and his daughter Sarah? I was just wondering how marriages like that can still happen when I know bondings prevent such a thing?” Hel asks, he'd been wondering this since he'd first heard Octavian's story.

“You need to remember that marriages can happen without there being a bonding. Bonding bonds your Magical cores together and not every marriage equates a bonding.” Antioch says, daydreaming about his own bonding with his lovely Pollux.

“It's also common for Lords not to do a bonding immediately if their marrying someone whose rank is lower than their own. They could still bond but they wait in the begin to help stop things like what happened to Octavian. Especially since breaking a bonding can be painful and can only happened if the other party has broken their Contract. It's easier to divorce just a marriage since that's just paperwork.”, Ignotus says, having woken up enough to actually contribute to the conversation.

“If they had bonded, then the Contract would have caught on fire. The Potters probably agreed for that reason because they knew the Contract would deny the bonding.”, Maria continued, having started her own breakfast now that Cadmus was done with his.

“Oh, well…. that makes sense.” Hel said hesitantly. He hadn't known that, he'd thought everybody bonded.

Both his parent and aunts and uncles had bonded. He’d never had to know much about contracts besides never signing without his Da reading it first. And the only thing he'd needed to know about Bonding Contacts was that someday he'd have one. He knew his dowry was about three million galleons (not including estates), but he wasn't sure how much his bride price was or bearer price, whatever. Husband price.*snickers*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So new chapter done!  
> Ask questions if you need too!


	3. October 16, 1813 - Samhain, 1813

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Chapter! I realized I have almost five chapters done for As the Wheel Turns so I was like why not!  
> I've been imagining Richard Armitage from North and South as Antioch and Robert Downey Jr. as Ignotus, like him as Tony Stark. So yeah, Characters! Haven't really imagined anyone else though. Any ideas?  
> This is 'thoughts' and this is "speech."  
> (I don't own Harry Potter. No rights are being infringed upon, etc.)  
> (End notes has spoilers so don't skip to the end!)  
> I'm sure I'm forgetting something.  
> Leave comments!  
> *kisses*  
> Oh if there's a "page break" then that means it's the same day, just thought I'd say that!

October 16, 1813

Antioch was remembering why he didn't like going to Wizengamot meetings. The arguments just kept being circled around and getting louder. It didn't help that the acoustics of the room were designed for optimal sound. He was sure Thanos was laughing down in the Heir pulpit.

It didn't help that Dumbledore was the one who started the current argument.

‘It's like the old fool doesn't want anything to get done.’

He had noticed a certain young lord who seemed to be Dumbledore’s most obstinate opponent. When he'd asked Octavian who he was, Octavian had dined to sit next to him for his first meeting back in Great Britain, he'd been surprised by the answer.

“That is Lord Marvolo Thomsen Slytherin of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Slytherin. He was a school friend of mine and was one of those children who suffered because of the lack of laws for orphans. When the Slytherin family was slaughtered when Marvolo was five he was sent to an orphanage. He's the one who is drafting that bill Lord Ogden mentioned at Mabon.” Octavian had told him.

“The massacre that happened in 1791? I remember that. Had thought it a shame that such a noble family would be brought down to only one member. If I'd known what was happening to our orphans I would have tried to do something sooner before our departure.” Antioch says, feeling embarrassed he hadn't noticed.

“Don't feel that way Antioch, none of us had noticed till Lord Slytherin brought it to our attention.” Lord Ogden placates. It was on all their shoulders for overlooking something so important.

Antioch finally got fed up with the arguments and stands and walks to the banister in front of their seats.

“So what you are saying Lord Dumbledore is that you would rather the education of our children suffer than find other means of securing funds? As it is the reports for the School funding state that there is an abundance of money. So where is the money going Lord Dumbledore? There aren't enough teachers to warrant the current spending.” He didn't say it outright but he was putting doubts in their minds that embezzling was happening somewhere. Octavian had sent him copies of the School reports just for this meeting. The Board of Governors meeting wasn't till tomorrow.

You'd think from the looks he was getting from some of the Whigs that he was the next Dark Lord. The fools.

“Be that as it may Lord Peverell, the school does still need more money. And we don't have it so some cuts must be made. The Wizarding Law classes has very few who apply for it and the Dark Arts class has been causing over fifty cases of the Sickness. Many Muggleborns have come to me complaining about the difficulty of the Wizarding Culture course. Many have been flunking it. So as I see no other alternatives gentlemen…” He stands as if about to call a vote. Lord Ogden interjects before he can.

“And why Lord Dumbledore are you not simple asking for more funds or calling for us to search out the missing funds? Where are our aspiring lawyers and barristers supposed to learn than at Hogwarts? And to quote Mr. Ignotus Peverell it sounds like a problem of poor education than funding if the Sickness is affecting so many. Get a new teacher so the students know how to combat the Sickness. And why should we cater to the whims of the Muggleborns when they only make up one eighth of the population of the school? And if they aren't willing to learn their own culture then they don't deserve the gift of Magic!” That last part is practically screamed at the old fool.

‘Hear! Hear!’

“In my opinion, the Culture class should be mandatory and should start earlier. It shouldn't just be dropped on them all at once in their fifth year.” Octavian interjects when Ogden pauses to breathe.

“Oh well I ... If the lords and ladies are in agreement an increase in funding should be voted on…”

“And don't forget the new Dark Arts teacher and Wizarding Culture being mandatory, Lord Dumbledore.” Lord Slytherin interjects.

“Ah, yes, well please call the vote then Madam Chief Warlock.”

—————————————————————————————————————

Not much else was accomplished that meeting. The Lords, Ladies and Heirs reconvened in the hall outside, talking about what had happened. Octavian and Ogden were busying introducing Antioch and Thanos to everyone.

“Antioch, Thanos, let me introduce you to my friend Lord Marvolo Thomsen Slytherin of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Slytherin. We went to school together and Marvolo is my heir’s, Marcellus’, godfather. Marvolo this is Lord Antioch Peverell and Heir Thanos Orion Peverell of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Peverell.”

“It's a pleasure to meet you Lord Slytherin, any friend of Octavian's is a friend of mine. Yourself and Octavian will always be welcome at Peverell Castle.” The young lord was very handsome, tall with dark, short, wavy hair and pale blue eyes. Antioch lamented the fact that the Slytherin family had been reduced to this one young man. They had been a very large family until the massacre. And it didn't help that the culprit had never been caught. No suspects either.

The young man looked pleasantly surprised at his reception before he smiled.

“It is an honor to meet the famous Peverells! Thank you for your welcome and invitation. Your family hasn't been back long, how did you meet my friend Octavian?”, He asks sending his friend a sly look. He only gets an innocent one back. He'd visited Octavian and Marcellus quite a bit since Marcel’s birthday which he'd been ashamed he couldn't make. Octavian hadn't made any mention of the Peverells. Though Marcel had made a comment about his Daddy having a crush on someone. Maybe one of the elusive Peverells?

“We met at Lord Ogden’s Mabon Feast. And again at the public dance hall. He shared quite a few dances with my brother Helios.” Thanos replied.

Before Octavian can defend himself, their eyes are attacked by the bright blue and pink robes of Lord Dumbledore. This times its moons and Abraxans on his robes.

“Oh Antioch my dear boy it's so good to see you again and Tom so good of you to see! I popped over here to ask a question my dear Antioch that I've been dying to know! Is it true that your family has in its possession artifacts known as the Deathly Hallows?”

‘The nerve of the man!’

“Whatever gifts given to us from our Patron, Lord Death, is none of your concern, Lord Dumbledore.”

“I was simply concerned for young Helios. Being in contact with such Dark artifacts can't be good for his health.”

“Do you question the intentions of one of the Gods Lord Dumbledore?” Asks one of the watching bystanders. It was Antioch's brother-in-law Orion Black. Now was his chance to ask him about the break in their family.

“Oh well, of course not. I would never question the Gods!” Dumbledore makes a hasty retreat after that. Antioch turns to his brother-in-law pleadingly.

“Orion, is Arcturus here? I would really like to speak with you both.” Orion had been his favorite of his Pollux’s brothers. Cygnus had always rubbed him the wrong way and his bitch of a wife had always been rude to Pollux and the kids.

“My father is on his deathbed, Lord Peverell. I really must be going, good day gentlemen.” Then he left. Antioch felt like someone had hit him with a Stupefy.

‘What? Arcturus was dying? But he wasn't that old!’

Thanos must have gotten them home because Antioch didn't remember much in between. He came to in the family parlor with his family surrounding him.

“Arcturus Black is dying.” He can't break it to them any easier.

He pulls his youngest into his arms as he breaks down crying. A sarcastic little shit Helios may be but he was the most sensitive of the children.

“Shh, it'll be okay. Shh I'll send him a letter and we can see him before he passes.” Their family may be more intimate with death but that doesn't mean it didn't affect them.

—————————————————————————————————————

That evening after dinner the family was lounging in the family parlor. Helios hadn't felt very good for the rest of the day. He might not have many memories of his Grandfather Arcturus but the ones he did were good. He'd never interacted with his older cousins, he'd been too young, and had spent most of his time on his Mother's lap.

Da had already sent a letter to Black Castle, Grimpound. Hel just hoped they replied instead of ignoring it.

Da and Uncle Ignotus suddenly jerked at the same time.

“There's a disturbance in the wards.” Ignotus stated ominously. Da slapped him upside the back of his head as he went to stand.

“Whatever it was it didn't get in,” his eyes are closed, focusing on his connection with the wards, “it only touched them then left, I'll go reconfigure them, so if it was someone scanning them then they will not be able to get in.” Da left after that, Uncle Ignotus scrambling after him.

‘They must be going to the ward stones.’

The ward stones of the castle were so old, even Da wasn't sure when they were set down into the castle. The journals containing the information had been lost, so they weren't sure if they were the original ones. But even spending fourteen years on lockdown, the wards had been extremely strong. After all the family had added blood, they were nigh on impenetrable.

“Well, I'm going to go to bed, good night everyone!”, Helios called out as he walked out, getting responses as he left.

‘I hope I get another dream about Octavian.’

—————————————————————————————————————

October 17, 1813

The Board of Governors Meeting was alternated between members homes. Today's was hosted by Lord Garrick Ollivander of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Ollivander. Antioch arrived early with Octavian and Marvolo. They were escorted into the Manor by a house elf and were lead into the meeting room.

“Why, if it isn't Lord Peverell. It seems like it was yesterday when you were in my shop receiving your first wand.” Garrick stated mysteriously.

“You haven't aged a day, old man.” Antioch replied as he gave a hug to the older gentleman. “I hope you're still taking on apprentices. My youngest has always been interested in wandlore and I think he may start looking for a Master to work under soon.”

“Young Helios? Of course, when he makes his interest known send him my way. It's been a few years since I took on an apprentice. Ah, the lovely Lady Luna, let me introduce you my dear. Antioch, this is Lady Luna Lovegood Ravenclaw of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Ravenclaw. Luna this is Lord Antioch Peverell of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Peverell.”

“It's a pleasure to meet you Lord Peverell.” Antioch couldn't help but think the Lady and Garrick must be related as he bent to kiss her hand. Both had a perpetually surprised look to their eyes. She looked like a ditzy, dreamy blond but he knew better than to judge her by her looks. It was well known that some of the best Seers came from the Ravenclaw line.

They all sat down to mingle as they waited for their last member. Tea was served and Antioch couldn't keep his gaze from the two empty chairs. The Hufflepuff and Gryffindor Lordships had been vacant for years. The Smith Family had proved that they were descendants of the Lady Hufflepuff but the Lordship/Ladyship rings had denied all of the family that tried them on. The family magic obviously had something against them. Some crime perhaps. The Gryffindor line had been lost as well with the last Lord dying Heirless thirty years ago. There were probably some cadet lines but they hadn't been identified yet.

Orion strode in finally after ten minutes, sitting down, offering no apologies.

“Now that we're all here, we can begin. I call this Board of Governors meeting open. The first on the agenda should be the soon to be induction of another Most Ancient and Most Noble family to our fold.” Garrick began.

“A new family? That is a momentous occasion. What family is it?” Octavian voices the question they all had.

“It's a French family, the Malfoi’s, who have been petitioning to have their title transferred. They immigrated two months ago and are eligible to be members of the Board.” Garrick answered.

“I have no problem with welcoming them. My only worry is if they will be staying? But other than that I have no problem with that?” Marvolo says, looking at the others for their opinions. They agree and the meeting moves forward.

“Aright next then is the new funds allotted to the school by the Wizengamot…”

Orion interrupts, “That's all well and good but what about the money that keeps disappearing or the classes Dumbledore is trying to get rid of? Just because he was put down this time doesn’t mean he won't try again. I've been speaking to my sons about his time as the Transfiguration teacher and it hasn't painted a pretty picture. I found out all the Gryffindors, especially my eldest, practically get away with murder.”

“He was also encouraging the rivalry and hatred between Gryffindor and Slytherin. I can't imagine how much worse it's gotten since he became headmaster. The Portrait frame for Salazar Slytherin in Hogwarts has suspiciously gone missing as well. It wasn't brought to my attention until I found the other frame in the family vaults.” Marvolo said.

“It must have gone missing in the years between my school years and yours. They were in the Entrance hall when I was in school.” Antioch grumbled. Messing with the Founders portraits, it was blasphemous.

“They weren't there during mine.” Orion says.

“So obviously, the headmaster has been up to nefarious things. We'll need to get a case put together to force his resignation.” Luna speaks up for the first time.

“Is everyone in agreement?” Garrick asks.

Everybody agreed, and the meeting continued.

—————————————————————————————————————

‘They act like an old married couple. With how much they fight. And it's only about the color of Gaius’ new robes. Not enough to start a screaming match over.’

“Be quiet!” Helios whispers, covering a sleeping Cadmus’ ears. He'd been carrying him to his room to put him down for a nap when he'd run into an arguing Julianna and Gaius. Maria had asked Hel to watch him for the afternoon because she had something to do.

“Sorry.” They whispered back. Hel continued down the hall with his cousins trailing after him contritely.

They all freeze when they hear a moan coming from a room they were passing. They look at each other before Gaius smirks wickedly.

“No. No. No. You'll get us in trouble.” Helios begs. He did not want to take a trip over his Da’s knee. Thank you very much.

Gaius ignores him and yanks the door open. He runs into the room brandishing his wand.

“RAAHHHhhh….? Ew, what are you two doing?” Gaius yells in disgust. Helios peeks around the corner with a groggy Cadmus in his arms. Gaius’ screaming had woken him up.

“We didn't make you and your siblings holding hands, Gaius.” Ignotus deadpanned. One of said hands was up Aunt Maria's skirts and the other was in her hair. Hel blushed before ducking back out of the room.

“Nnnnooooo! Want Mama!” Cadmus grumbles while struggling to get out of his arms. Hel looks back into the room, which was actually one of the many unused Parlors in the Castle, to see Maria up and walking towards him. He hands him over and leaves before he can get roped into the scolding Gaius was getting from his father. Julianna had the same idea apparently and they both beat a hasty retreat.  
  
“Come model some robes for me Helly!” She says before dragging him off in the direction of her room.

“Wait what? Jewels No! I don't want to! Nnoooo!!”

—————————————————————————————————————

Samhain

Samhain was a special time around the Peverell household. It was the one day a year when the veil between the world of the living and the land of the dead was at its thinnest. They always convened with their ancestors on that day. And talk to family members who had already been greeted by death. The family motto was “The last friend to be greeted was Death” for a reason. Da especially was always really emotional since Mum always came and talked to him. Which was the main reason he hadn't followed Pollux, that and Helios and Thanos became his new reasons for living.

Helios liked being able to talk to his Mum, and his grandparents who had passed before even Thanos was born. But this year was going to be different, he'd been able to convince his Da to invite the Princes to their celebration. It was only going to be them but he preferred that to a big shindig.

Hel loitered in the front hall, wanting to be the one to welcome them in. He jumped when the doorbell rang, it was more like a door gong. He rushed to the door beaming as he opened it. There Octavian stood with who he guessed was his son Marcellus on his hip.

“Merry met, Octavian. Please come in.” He made a sweeping gesture with his arm, before closing the door on the October chill.

“Merry met, Helios. Helios this is my son, Marcellus. Marcel, this was the friend I was telling you about.” Octavian says trying to coax his son’ face out from it hiding spot in his neck.

“Hello, Marcellus. I'm Helios Peverell. It very nice to meet you. I've heard nothing but good things about you from your father.” Hel leans closer and is greeted with a pair of big black eyes set in a cherubic face framed by black silky curls. Hel has to restrained himself from cooing at the child, he's sure the little boy wouldn't appreciate it.

“It'z not Murcellusss itz Marcel. And Daddy’s name is daddy not father!”

Hel giggles lightly before sending Octavian a sly look.

“Daddy then.” He giggles again when Octavian's cheeks pink and he looks away.

His gaze is brought back to Marcel when he speaks up.

“You’re really pwetty.” Hel’s cheeks pink before giving the little boy a smile.

“Well thank you. I see your Daddy taught you good manners.”

Marcel gives him a measuring look before holding out his arms to be carried. Hel looks surprised before looking to Octavian for permission. Octavian gives it looking a little surprised himself. Hel soon finds his arms filled with a healthy four year old whose hands are soon buried in his hair.

“It’z soft.” ‘You don't have to sound so surprised cutie.’

He makes a follow me gesture with his head at Octavian before starting off down the hallway.

“Did Father explain what will be happening today in his invitation?”

“No, he only said that I don't need to worry about Marcel.” Octavian replies. He was very curious about the mysterious Peverell traditions.

“Ah, he's as wordy as ever. First we all help cook the evening feast, you don't need to worry about quality since the house elves only give them the menial tasks that they can't mess up. I'm the only one in the family who can cook. So I'll be baking all the desserts and such. Cadmus usually bangs on pots or throws flour at everyone. Next is the Feast of course. Then after we usually lead the children through a smaller ritual before sending them to bed. Guest rooms have already been set up for you two if you wish to stay?” Hel pauses in his explanation to look at Octavian, his eyes were on the decor and open rooms they were passing. They were now in the family Wing since this was where the kitchen was.

“If we need to we can stay the night. I can always call a house elf for some clothes. And my mother taught me to bake before she passed so I can assist you with that if you'd like?” Octavian tears his eyes away from the lavish castle. They'd only been walking for a few minutes and he was already lost. His own manor was large but this place was excessive. Especially only for a family of eight.

“That's great! I'm usually the only one doing any actual cooking. Uncle Ignotus could burn water without even trying. The main ritual won't happen till closer to midnight. I should warn you that there is a good chance our Patron may visit tonight. He does sometimes.”

Octavian's eyes widen. ‘Death actually personally visits them. I've never heard of a Patron God ever doing that.’

“Well it will definitely be a learning experience.” ‘That's putting it lightly.’

They soon arrive at a pair of large double doors that stand open. Helios is glad to arrive as his arms are getting a little tired. It's a long walk to the kitchen.

The kitchen is a large, warm room decorated in warm creams and golds. To the left is three huge ovens and on the right is noting but counters and cabinets. At the back is the pantries and cold storage. A large island stands in the center of the room. In the back two corners is a round dining table sitting opposite a play area for the children. It had wards around it so they can't leave without an adult helping them out. Da set up all their kitchens like that after Thanos almost knocked over a pot of boiling water onto himself when he was eight. Only the house elves intervention had saved him from some bad burns.

Hel walks to the play area and sets Marcel down.

“Cadmus, come here please. Cadmus this is Marcel, he's Octavian's son. They'll be celebrating Samhain with us. Marcel this is my cousin Cadmus, he's four and would love to play with you.” Cadmus nods enthusiastically. He's a social little boy, very open and caring.

“Would you like to play knights and dragons?”

“S-sure.” Marcel stutters before taking Cadmus’ hand, following him to the child's enchanted fort.

While Helios was introducing the boys, Octavian had greeted everyone and removed his robes, rolling up his sleeves. It was very warm in the kitchen.

“Thanks for that,” he says to Helios when he turns back to him, “he's very shy, and has a hard time making friends. And I quite like this set up here in the kitchen.”

“Your welcome, Cadmus and I spend a lot of our time in here. Me baking and him just playing.”

They both headed to the counter with the baking equipment on it and got to work. They worked in tandem for some time before during a lull Helios finally asked something he'd been wondering for a while.

“Octavian, may I ask you something? You don't need to answer of course.”

Octavian paused for a moment before directing his gaze to Helios who looked rather pinked cheeked. He glanced over to his son before answering.

“You wish to know about the circumstances of Marcel’s birth, yes?” Hel nodded shamefaced.

“You don't need to be embarrassed, I'm sure the others would like to know as well.” He says before calling out to catch the other’s attention. “How about we take a break and get some tea?” They quickly agree having been butchering their respective bits of food.

Tea is brought to them by the house elves and they relax before Octavian begins speaking.

“Helios has asked if I would tell him the circumstances of my first marriage.”

“What? Helios! That is rude!” Antioch interrupts. Octavian waves a hand before continuing.

“No it's alright Antioch. Both myself and Marcel have seen mind healers for it. And it doesn't hurt me as much as it used too. It probably helps that Marcel doesn't look much like his mother.” Octavian has to pause to sip his tea. It's a rather long story to tell.

“I should probably start by saying there is no love lost between myself and James Potter, though he was three years younger, and his gaggle of friends tormented the Slytherins. He took an especial affront to me for some reason, and targeted myself and Marvolo very tenaciously. It got so bad that my father had threatened Charlus Potter with legal action if his son didn't stop. The cruelty declined for a while but never tapered off. When his crush, a Muggleborn by the name of Lily Evans, set her sights on me the pranks and attacks escalated again. I wasn't interested in her and even if I was I wouldn't have lowered myself to marry her.” He says condescendingly. He shivers just thinking of her excessive flirting. It had bordered on harassment. He takes another sip of his tea before continuing.

“After I told her off rather publicly, the pranks didn't stop because I had embarrassed his crush.” ‘Eye roll.’

“So suffice to say I wanted nothing to do with the Potters. Then Sarah Potter started flirting. I wasn't interested and by then I had graduated and was working on my apprenticeship. Then the obsession with her started, I think the only reason I didn't notice was because of how tired I always was from working. They had used Amortentia on me.”

Gasps were heard from everyone, they were on the edge of their seats listening to Octavian's story.

“But that's illegal! How did they obtain it?” Helios was almost in tears. To have something like that happen to the man he really liked.

“Alucard had contacts in the Ministry. The wedding was quick and simple. My father hadn't really noticed a difference as I was already acting differently because of the stress of my apprenticeship. Sarah was soon pregnant. Those first few months are still rather hazy for me. I just know I received my Mastery soon after the wedding. Then I caught her in our own bed with another man. Her father.”

“What?” Gaius squeaks, everyone looks rather green after hearing that. An incestous relationship with her own father!

“He was immediately arrested and she was taken to St. Mungos until Marcellus was born. They made sure he was mine and found that she was mentally unbalanced. I was checked as well and that's how we found out about the Amortentia. He was sentenced to twenty years in Azkaban, and Sarah was institutionalized St. Mungos’ Permanent Stay Ward after Marcel was born.” Octavian stopped to ask a house elf for some water. He watched the others as he chug the glass. They all looked stupefied. Helios looked like he was holding back tears.

“Sigh, that almost isn't the worst that happened. Sarah broke out of St. Mungos when Marcel was three months old. She hadn't been taken out of the Manor wards so she was able to slip inside. I found her threatening to drop Marcel over a three story balcony, my entry spooked her and she dropped Marcel. I thank the Gods everyday that my Father had just arrived back from a meeting so was able to catch Marcel and safely float him down. I accidentally knocked her over the balcony when I tried to catch Marcel. She broke her neck and died minutes later. I wasn't found to blame for it.”

“Damn well you weren't to blame. She'd almost just killed your baby. By the Gods Octavian I don't know how you aren't an antisocial hermit. I wouldn't blame you either.” Hel exclaimed. Octavian smirked wryly.

“I sort of am a hermit. Ogden has to force me out of the house.”

“Well, thank you for telling us Octavian. We will respect your story and not spread it around.” Antioch says while giving everyone else a quelling look. “For now let's get back to work and finish this feast.”

—————————————————————————————————————

Everyone was sitting in the formal dining room waiting for Da to start speaking.

**“Tonight is the night on which we celebrate Samhain.  
It is the end of the harvest, the last days of summer,  
and the cold nights wait on the other side for us.  
The bounty of our labor, the abundance of the harvest,  
the success of the hunt, all lies before us.  
We thank the earth for all it has given us this season,  
and yet we look forward to winter,  
a time of sacred darkness.  
So mote it be.”**

“We thank the earth. A time of sacred darkness. So mote it be.” The group parroted back at the appropriate times. A glass of wine is passed around until everyone had had a drink. The kids were given glasses of grape juice.

They all dug in after Da had served himself. The feast mostly consisted of fruits and veggies with some roasted boar and deer. The desserts were all fruit related with a variety of fruit tarts with one lone carrot cake.

‘I think I've outdone myself with this feast. Though I did have a lovely assistant.’ Helios thinks while casting a smoldering glance at Octavian. He doesn't see it but Antioch does.

When they finish the Peverells lead the Princes to the smaller altar they had set up for the kids. On it are offerings of bread and incense. Waiting to be burnt.

Antioch leads Cadmus and Marcel through the ritual. “Tonight we are celebrating Samhain, which is a time when we celebrate the lives of the people we have loved and lost. We are going to honor our ancestors so that they will live on in our hearts and memories. Tonight we honor our kin.”

He offers both boys a loaf of the pumpernickel bread Helios had baked earlier in the day and directs them to put them in the bowl on the table. The bowl was a family heirloom and was a set pair. Both were carved from solid black diamonds, the child's one was carved with pictures of food and animals on the sides. The Adult one was carved with depictions of death and battle. It had been deemed to gruesome for the kids which was why their ancestors had commissioned the child's one to be made.

When both of the offerings from the boys were in the bowl, they suddenly caught on fire. It burned green then white then went out. Both boys gasped excitedly at the show of magic. There were no ashes left behind.

“And now we pray,”

**"Ancestors, family, parents, brother and sisters, aunts and uncles, grandmothers and grandfathers, we thank you. Thank you for joining us this Samhain night, and for helping to shape us into who we are. We honor you for that gift, and thank you once more. So mote it be.”**

“So mote it be.” The boys parrot back. The boys are swiftly carted off to their rooms, given baths then tucked in to bed. The adults congregate back together in the Family Parlor.

“That went well, the boys seemed to enjoy it.” Thanos comments as they serve themselves tea.

“I really must thank you all for inviting us. This is the most social Marcel's ever been, and that he's made friends with Cadmus brings joy to my heart.” Octavian says with a thick voice. He truly was so thankful.

“Your welcome Octavian. We've loved having you both here.” Everyone voiced their agreement to Ignotus’ statement.

“Well, we have about 3 hours until midnight. We usually play games until it's time. The altar is already set up outside, so nothing needs to be done until then.” Maria says as she gets some of the board games down from the cabinet. They play gobstones and exploding snap along with Muggle games until it's time.

They all head outside into the late October chill.

Helios starts explaining what was going to be happening that night to Octavian, “I know everyone's rituals for Samhain are different so Da asked me to explain. Da will first do the ritual to celebrate the cycle of life and death. Then we'll each offer something to our Patron. Then Da will lead us to a close. We don't really do ancestor offerings at Samhain because of our connections with death. And we already spoke to those who have passed earlier in the day. You can use the altar to remember your ancestors if you like.”

They walk for five minutes before arriving at the family altar. It's a large black granite slab with depictions of the Gods and Goddesses carved into the sides. The top was worn smooth in some places but rough in others. On the table was various candles that waited to be lite and various offerings to be burned. The black diamond bowl was already out here, full of blood from each members of the family. Da would pour it out at the end to consecrate the grounds to wait for the next spirit day.

Da arranges the things he’ll need on the table before turning back to find the others have arranged themselves in a semicircle around him. Da takes a deep breath before he starts speaking softly and slowly.

**“Samhain is here, and it is a time of transitions.  
The winter approaches, and the summer dies.  
This is the time of the Dark Mother,  
a time of death and of dying.  
This is the night of our ancestors  
and of the Ancient Ones.”**

Da places a sprig of rosemary on the altar after passing it around the semicircle.

**  
“Rosemary is for remembrance,  
and tonight we remember those who have  
lived and died before us,  
those who have crossed through the veil,  
those who are no longer with us.  
We will remember.”**

He turns to the north, and says,

**“The north is a place of cold,  
and the earth is silent and dark.  
Spirits of the earth, we welcome you,  
knowing you will envelope us in death.”**

He turns to face the east, and says,

**“The east is a land of new beginnings,  
the place where breath begins.  
Spirits of air, we call upon you,  
knowing you will be with us as we depart life.”**

He faces the south, saying,

**“The south is a land of sunlight and fire,  
and your flames guide us through the cycles of life.  
Spirits of fire, we welcome you,  
knowing you will transform us in death.”**

Finally, he turns to face the west, and says,

**  
“The west is a place of underground rivers,  
and the sea is a never-ending, rolling tide.  
Spirits of water, we welcome you,  
knowing you will carry us  
through the ebbs and flows of our life.”**

Antioch lights a black candle, then says,

**  
“The Wheel of the Year turns once more,  
and we cycle into darkness.”**

  
Next, he lights a white candle, and says,

**  
“At the end of that darkness comes light.  
And when it arrives, we will celebrate once more.”**

Each person present takes a set of ribbons; one white, one black, and one red. They say together,

**  
“White for life, black for death,  
red for rebirth.  
We bind these strands together  
remembering those we have lost.”**

  
Each person then braids their three ribbons together. As they do so, they focus on the memories of those they have lost in their lives.

While everyone is braiding or knotting, Antioch says, “Please join me in chanting as you work your energy and love into your cords,

**“As the corn will come from grain,  
All that dies will rise again.  
As the seeds grow from the earth,  
We celebrate life, death and rebirth.”**

  
Finally, Da closes the ritual by asking everyone to take their cords with them to put on their personal altars. He then steps back from the altar and everyone forms a line to do their personal offerings to their Patron God, Thanatos. The others stay back so they can each have some privacy. Octavian stands at the back behind Helios, trying to keep his eyes on what's happening and not on the adorable backside in front of him.

When Helios’ turn comes up he approaches the altar confidently. He's been making offerings to Thanatos since he was six and old enough to wield a knife. He pulls out his personal emerald athame and makes a cut into the meat of his left thumb. He lets his blood drip down onto some of his baked goods that's on the altar and they dissolve away in a flash of green dust. He bows his head and prays for a moment before stepping away.

The others give Octavian a moment as he makes an offering to his family's Patron, who the others aren't sure who it is. He makes another offering to his ancestors before stepping away.

Da steps forward again and lifts the black diamond bowl high.

**“We give to you our Patron,  
Thanatos.  
The blood of our blood.  
So that you will bless our family,  
In these years of peace.  
Take what is yours to take,  
My Lord.  
That we may prosper.”**

As Da goes to pour the blood onto the now empty altar some of it dissolves away into the air as the same green dust that all their offerings turned into. Da then sets it down and breathes deeply.

**“So ends Samhain and may winter be merciful unto our family, so mote it be.”**

“So mote it be.”

—————————————————————————————————————

Hel stumbles into the dining room the next morning. He's definitely not a night owl, he hates staying up late. He'd almost come down in his chemise before a house elf redressed him in his clothes in the hallway outside of his room. Da must have asked the house elves to make sure they were all dressed for their guests.

The only ones not there yet are Maria and Cadmus. She was probably having problems getting him up since he went to bed about two hours later than his usual bedtime.

Breakfast was quiet, even the kids seemed subdued. But that was usual for the day after festivals, since a lot of their magic goes into their offerings as well.

Before the Princes can leave Octavian draws Helios into an alcove.

“Helios, I would like to formally request the honor of writing to you. I've already asked Lord Peverell for permission and he has agreed.”

Hel is stunned for a moment before he gives Octavian a soft smile.

“I would be delighted to receive your letters, Octavian.”

Octavian smirks before giving a flourishing bow, before leaving.

The Princes were soon seen off and Helios excuses himself. Once he's around the corner he takes off running, going to the guest wing. He slides into the open room that Octavian had used that night. A house elf was already there cleaning up and replacing the bed linens.

“It's okay, Flappy. I can take it from here.”

The elf looks like it wants to protests but doesn't and simply pops away.

Hel quickly locks up the room before stripping down to his birthday suit and jumping into the bed. He moans at the smell, it's Octavian's scent, a mixture of sage, smoke, and parchment.

He buries his face into the pillow that smells the strongest. Laying on his stomach he sucks his fingers into his mouth then brings them back to his crease.

He breathing is already ragged and he hasn't even touched himself, he's already leaking. He teases himself first before sinking a finger in, then he teases a second before plunging that one in too. He relishes the burn before he starts twisting and thrusting them.

He brings his other hand up and begins plucking at his nipples. He thrusts his hips against the bedspread to get some friction on his cock. Imagining its Octavian's cock inside him, thrusting, shifting, coming in him.

Hel whimpers and moans, trying to muffle his sounds into the pillow. He pauses in touching his chest to pull the duvet over his head so he's in complete darkness and all he can smell is that musky, masculine scent.

“Octavian, octavianoctavianoctavian!” Chanting as his thrusting fingers go faster and his free hand goes to his cock. He strokes it lightly knowing it won't take much to make him come.

“Ahhn! Hah, hah, fuck.” He whispers as he comes hard. He pants for a few minutes before finally removing his fingers. He slumps completely down into the puddle on the bed, not caring if it's going cold.

He dozes off for a little while before waking up. He sighs and gets up, taking out his wand to clean up the mess. He then banishes the bedsheets and duvet to the laundry room.

‘Haaaah, that was a good wank. Just wish I wasn't alone in the bed.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah we get introduced to a lot of new people here. We meet a certain Mr. Riddle and yes that is Orion as in Orion Black father of Sirius Black. We'll meet him later too.  
> And Dumbledore is an asshat, hands down. Man can't take no for an answer.  
> We meet Luna! And learn what Helios hobby is.  
> Marcel is the absolute cutest!  
> And we've confirmed that Hel is a pervert! Just saying!  
> Please comment! And if anyone wants to make fanart go ahead!  
> My tumblr is malignantcat.  
> I might try and change it to malignant_kitten to try to match, maybe.  
> Oh and the prayers and stuff are Wiccan ones, btw.


	4. December 16, 1813 - New Year's Eve, 1813

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter!

**Dear Helios Peverell,**

**I am very pleased to have the opportunity to write to you. I hope our letters create a closer friendship for us both.**

**To begin the forging of our friendship I thought asking some basic questions might be in order.**

**What is your favorite color?  
What is your favorite season?  
What your favorite foods? Your most disliked foods?  
What sort of career are you interested in?**

**My favorite color is royal blue with bronze being a close second. I am also very fond of black but Marcellus doesn't like it when I wear to much so I try to reframe. I am partial to winter myself, I like bundling up and winter means staying inside safe and more time for family. I have no real favorite foods though I am partial to blueberry tarts. The only food I really hate is deviled eggs. There may be more that I just haven't tried. You may not know but I am a potions master but I have had some interest in Alchemy but finding a competent master to learn under is very hard.**

**Marcellus has been asking about you constantly. He expresses his sincere wishes to see you again. And he bids me to bide you a good day in this letter. I hope this letter finds you in good health.**

**Sincerely,  
Lord Octavian Prince**

**———————**

**Dear Lord Octavian Prince,**

**I too hope our letters foster a deeper friendship between us. I myself cannot wait to see Marcellus again and Cadmus has expressed his desire to play with him again. Maybe we could set up play dates for them? I'm sure Aunt Maria would be agreeable.**

**To answer your questions my favorite color is dark green and gold, my favorite season is Autumn but I do agree about what you wrote about winter. I quite like bundling up for the cold. My favorite dessert is treacle tart and my favorite meal would have to be our Samhain family feasts. I'm very partial to roasted deer. I loath pumpkin juice, I find it way to sweet. My father found that so funny since it's The Drink to drink here. And as for careers I'm very interested in wand making. Though I'm not sure if I want to make a job of it or keep it as a hobby. Right now I'm more focused on getting settled into Great Britain than anything else. I may someday take an apprenticeship under someone.**

**So how are you? Anything exciting happening in the world of potions?**

**Father has talked of inviting you and Marcellus to our New Year's celebration. I would love for you both to come. I hope this letter finds you well.**

**Sincerely,  
Helios Peverell**

———————————————————————————————————

December 16, 1813

Today was Julianna’s birthday.

She was the easiest of his cousins to shop for. Anything to do with clothes, clothes making, such beautiful swathes of fabrics or colorful threads.

This year Helios had gotten her some golden silk from the Orient made out of really gold threads with a set of new needles made out of mithril and a multitude of threads made out of different precious metals. He supplemented it with a few pieces of jewelry with different precious stones.

Jewels liked to wear a variety of colors so having jewelry to match was always good.

The party itself was extravagant for all that it was only family there. She got quite a few gifts and was in clothing heaven for a few hours along with Maria. They retreated to their workroom and the guys had a few hours of peace until they were called to be models for new designs and such.

—————————————————————————————————————

December 17, 1813

Antioch had asked to speak to Tavi that day after the Wizengamot Session. Tavi wonder what it could be about but he wasn't worried. His letters with Helios had been going well and he made sure to keep them professionally sweet because he knew Antioch read each letter and reply to make sure he wasn't trying to seduce his bearer son.

Dumbledore had finally made his move regarding the Chief Warlock position. One of his followers, a Lord Doge, had called a vote of No Confidence for Lady Amelia Bones’ position of Chief Warlock.

“In what way have I deserved a vote of No Confidence? I have committed no crimes, nor has anything of a social nature occurred to call my suitability into question!” She exclaimed. Antioch could tell she was clearly pissed off.

Lady Bones was of an age with him, and she had been a Hufflepuff in his year while he was a Slytherin.

“You have done no wrong Madam Bones,” Dumbledore said, insulting her by not calling her by one of her proper titles. “But it may be time for some new management as it were.”

“I'm sure you mean yourself of course, Lord Dumbledore?” Marvolo asked.

“Only if the Wizengamot votes me in, my boy.” Marvolo bristled.

“It is Lord Slytherin to you, Lord Dumbledore. I am no longer your student, and I deserve the respect my title dictates.”

Dumbledore didn't answer, looking to Lady Bones instead.

“A vote of No Confidence has been called, my lady.”

“Fine.” She spat. “Does anybody second the motion?”

Another of Dumbledore's cronies raised their wand. It was Rufus Scrimgeour, Head of the Noble House of Scrimgeour. He was a nasty piece of work, an Auror with his eye of Lady Bones job as Head of the Auror Department. Antioch was sure he wanted her to be called into question to get her position.

“Then I call a vote. On the position of Chief Warlock.”

The votes were cast, all of the “dark” Cavaliers voting Nay. They liked Madam Bones. She was fair and equal with all.

Most of the Neutrals and undecideds voted Nay as well beating out the Whigs votes by a narrow margin.

“The vote has been cast. The Chief Warlock shall stay the Chief Warlock.” Amelia looked especially vindictive for all the people who had voted against her.

Not much of interest happened after that besides being announced that Marvolo’s Bill would soon be ready for them to vote on. It was almost through the committees then it would be brought before them to vote on. Marvolo already had the Cavaliers and the Neutrals support and they were sure the Bill would call to some of the Whigs sense of right enough for them to vote in favor of it. They knew Dumbledore would deny it but how he would reason for that was beyond any of their comprehension.

‘How could better laws for orphans and the opening of an orphanage be bad?’

After the meeting Antioch took Tavi aside away from the other Lords before casting a silencing ward around them. What he wanted to talk about was personal and important and he didn't want them to be interrupted.

“I have to ask one Lord to another Lord Prince what your intentions are for my youngest son, Helios?” Antioch got right to the point. He was friends enough with the the young lord to be blunt.

Octavian was speechless for only a moment before he replied with complete honesty.

“I find your son fascinating Lord Peverell. He is intelligent, witty, and a pleasure to debate with. He makes me laugh and smile more than I have in years. His beauty is just icing on the cake. As we get to know one another more I could really see myself having a life together with him. I'm sure I will ask you sometime in the future for the honor of courting him with the intentions of marriage.”

Antioch gave him a real smile before shaking his hand, thanking Tavi for his regard for his son before someone tore down his silencing ward. He wasn't very surprised to see Dumbledore’s smiling visage had been the one to interrupt their privacy.

“Ah Antioch my boy what a pleasure to see you. You as well Octavian. Now I came over here to ask again about the Hallows. I would be more than willing to dispose of such dark artifacts for you. I'm sure you don't want them around your children.”

“Like I said last time Lord Dumbledore those were gifts from our family patron. We will not forsake him or them so I ask you to stop pestering me about it. Good day”.

With that Antioch grabbed Octavian's arm and left. He didn't want to listen to that old fool’s delusions.

—————————————————————————————————————

Helios was startled out of his thoughts with the arrival of the rest of the family into the family parlor which he'd been reading in. The adults sat down with an air to them which put the younger generation on edge. They had a feeling they weren't going to like this. It didn't escape Helios’ notice that Cadmus wasn't there.

“Alright children, we've been talking and we've come to a decision.” His Da started.

“We've decided since you all are entering the world of courtship and such that it's time to revamp your chastity spells.” Maria continued before she was interrupted.

“Then why are we here? We don't have any need for chastity spells.” Thanos said laughingly while glancing at a nodding Gaius.

“Sorry to burst your bubble boys but you will also be getting chastity spells put on you both.” Ignotus said, speaking over their objections. “We don't care about whatever reasons you may have to not have them. We don't want any accidental babies popping up out of nowhere.”

“And we'll be putting more extensive ones on you two,” Da said to Helios and Julianna, who both nodded. “since you are both entering the courting season. They'll be more powerful and more extensive.”

“What sparked this resurgent of care?” Thanos asked crossly.

The adults didn't answer as they went around the room casting the agreed upon spells on each of the children.

“And don't forget that these spells will protect you all against rape. And only us or your future bonding can remove them.” Maria finished, looking towards the pouting heirs as she said this.

—————————————————————————————————————

December 18, 1813

The family was all relaxing around the family parlor that morning when a house elf popped in with a calling card.

“Who is it, Da?” Hel asked. They hadn't received any notice of any visitors, and Octavian wasn't due to visit.

“It's Lord Marvolo Thomsen Slytherin.” Antioch answered as he and the other males in the room (excluding Helios), all stood to welcome the lord.

“Oh we haven't meet him yet.” Jewels said excitedly. Hel had to contain a snort as the door opened.

‘Of course she'd be excited. It's a handsome, single young man looking for a bride. Your excitement is showing, Julianna.’

A house elf lead a rather handsome man resembling Octavian's age into the parlor.

“Well met, Marvolo. It's nice to see you again. Please come in and let me introduce you to everyone.”

Da lead Lord Slytherin further into the room after the lords and heirs exchanged bows and greetings. The others stood as well to exchange bobs and curtsies as they were introduced.

“This is my brother Ignotus Peverell, his heir Gaius Hades Peverell, and my sister-in-law Maria Peverell, my youngest son Helios Peverell, little Cadmus Peverell, and last but not least, my niece Julianna Peverell.”

Helios could practically see when Jewels decided that this man was going to be her husband. Her eyes lite up and her smile became almost blinding. Lord Slytherin looked particularly stunned before he nodded dumbly to them before sitting in the offered seat. Which just happened to be right next to Julianna.

“It's so nice to finally meet you Lord Slytherin. We've heard such good things about you.” Helios said before Julianna could jump the poor man.

“Yes such good things about your inspiring work in the Wizengamot.” Julianna interjected with extreme energy. A little too much energy.

Lord Slytherin looked a little star struck before he seemed to shake himself out of his stupor.

“I hope all good things? And please call me Marvolo everyone. I hope I'm not intruding?”

“No Marvolo you're perfectly fine. We were just relaxing after breakfast.” Conversation was rather stilted after that until the boys started talking shop about the Wizengamot. Marvolo seemed to be doing his best to ignore Jewels’ blatant staring. Helios went back to the book he was reading until Octavian's name caught his ear.

“Yes did you read Potions Quarterly? Our own Octavian has released his most recent potion. A truth serum he's named Veritaserum. It apparently can't be tricked by occlumency or gotten around in any way.” Marvolo told them.

“I haven't read my copy yet, that sounds interesting. I wonder what affect this breakthrough will have on trials and testimonies.” Da said, he called a house elf asking it to bring him his copy of Potions Quarterly.

Everyone crowds around him to read from the journal. It explains in detail how the serum is made and how only the antidote, given after the Veritaserum can stop it. Ingesting it before hand would make no difference. There were already calls to make it mandatory in the taking of testimonies and interrogations.

Helios loses interest after awhile, having heard quite a bit of the theory from Octavian himself through their letters. It's as he's sitting down that he notices the time.

“Da, don't you and Marvolo need to be at the Lady Luna’s manor for the Board meeting soon?”

Antioch jumps up followed by Marvolo. Antioch handed his Potions Quarterly to Thanos before striding towards the door.

“You're quite right, Helios. I will see you all later. Good day.” Everyone returns the sentiment, Julianna practically screaming after Marvolo when he meekly bids them adue.

“You couldn't be any more obvious with your favor, Jewels.” Helios says with avarice.

“Shut up Helios!” Julianna cried out, her face on fire.

“Children!” Maria scolded.

————————————————————————————————————

Antioch side along apparated with Marvolo, it having been years since he last visited Ravenclaw Castle. They appeared at the gate which swung open in welcome.

The gates themselves were a silvery material matching the silvery white and blue scheme the castle had going on.

They were ushered by a house elf who then led them to a study which had been converted into a meeting room.

Antioch was surprised to see his cousin Charlus Potter there among the waiting Lords.

“I did not know you had any relations to the Gryffindor family, cousin?” Charlus did indeed have the Gryffindor Lordship ring upon his finger. The ring resembled a lion's head with a large ruby clutched in its mouth.

“Yes Cousin Antioch I do. It came as quite the surprise though. I had decided to do a blood test on a whim and it appeared as a Lordship I could claim. The relation is through a distant grandmother.”

“Hmm, that makes sense. Must have been sometime after the family changed their name to Potter.” Because Antioch was sure none of his children qualified. He would have snatched the Lordship up if he could have.

Everyone had taken their seats when Lady Luna arrived with an older gentleman who looked to be around Antioch’ age. He was a tall, broad shouldered man with hair so blonde it almost looked white. His eyes were a fascinating grey so pale it looked silver.

“Ah. Everyone, let me introduce Lord Abraxas Lucius Malfoi of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Malfoi.” Garrick said quietly before he introduces Lord Malfoi to them all.

“You've already been introduced to the lovely Lady Luna Lovegood-Ravenclaw and myself, from left to right is Lord Orion Black, Lord Marvolo Slytherin, Lord Octavian Prince, Lord Antioch Peverell, and last but by no means least Lord Charlus Potter-Gryffindor.” Each man stands at their introduction and bows to the newcomer, who bows back.

As they sit another chair materializes for Lord Malfoi, it's made of a white wood with his family crest on the back in precious metals.

“Interesting.” Lord Malfoi says with a raised eyebrow before he seats himself.

“It's the magic of the Board accepting you as a member. We alternate between member’s homes for the meetings. The next meeting will be at my home. And the chairs will appear there on the day of the meeting.” Antioch explained as the others sat and served themselves tea.

“That is a fascinating piece of magic. How am I to know when I will be hosting? Is there any sort of order?” Abraxas’ French accent becoming more prominent as he spoke.

“We will have to check the plaque that is at Hogwarts. The order the chairs move follows how the houses are listed.” Garrick answered, since as the oldest he knew the answer more readily than the others.

“Now let this Board of Governors meeting begin. So the first order of business is welcoming our new members. The board welcomes the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Gryffindor back into our fold.” Everyone claps as Charlus stands and bows. “And we welcome a new house to our fold. The Board of Governors welcomes the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Malfoi.” Luna finishes, as the hosting house she was the one who lead the meeting. Abraxas stands as well, bowing to the others as they clap and exclaim their welcome.

“Next is the rather deplorable state Hogwarts finances are in. I have asked the goblins for copies of the books and they reveal a most grave situation.” Garrick begins.

“As you all know the History of Magic class is taught by a ghost, the ghost of the late Professor Binns to be precise. Now Binns is on the payroll.”

“Wait what? Why is a ghost being paid?” Octavian asked.

“Why is the ghost employed is the real question?” Abraxas asked.

“That is the question yes. Lord Malfoi, you are quite adept at money handling yes?” Abraxas nodded. “Would you take a look at the books for us?”

“Please call me Abraxas. And I would be honored to look at them.” Garrick slid the copies to Abraxas who immediately opened it and scanned some of the pages.

“There are quite a few withdrawals being made that aren't being documented. And money being transferred that goes to a “dead end” so to speak. Who is the goblin who monitors the accounts? And who has permission to make withdrawals from the vaults?” Abraxas asked as he perused more of the books.

“The goblin is a relatively new one. We can ask Lord Ragnarok to investigate him. Only ourselves and the Headmaster and the Deputy Headmistress have permission to make withdrawals.” Orion answered.

“Well it seems that someone is taking money that they shouldn't. I would change goblins and close the accounts to only ourselves. If we have the authority to do so?” Abraxas asked finally looking up from the very messed up account books.

“Yes we do. I will go after the meeting and shut down the accounts for the others. I'll also ask for a goblin change while I'm there.” Antioch said, he was good friends with Lord Ragnarok, so he knew he could get a meeting with him on short notice.

“Thank you Antioch. Now next on the agenda…”

—————————————————————————————————————

December 20, 1813

Helios liked Yule shopping.

The whole family was together, shopping in Diagon Alley.

Helios didn't have many gifts to buy, having owl ordered most everything he'd planned on getting. And Diagon Alley didn't have much to offer.

The Alley was rather abysmal compared to the shopping areas in the Americas.

The family was walking towards the Owl Emporium when they ran into a rather attractive blonde family.

“Abraxas, how nice to see you. Let me introduce you to my family.” Antioch greeted the man jovially.

‘Or as jovially as Da ever gets. He must really like this guy.’ Da didn't really tell them what happened in his Board of Governors meetings.

“My heir Thanos Orion, and my youngest Helios Pollux. My brother Ignotus and his wife Maria Georgianna and their children Gaius Hades, the oldest, Julianna Maria, the middle child, and the youngest Cadmus Ignotus.” They all bowed or curtsied when their name was introduced.

“An honor to meet you all. This is my wife Sabine, and my heir Lucius Abraxas.”

The heir was rather handsome, if you liked the pale ice prince look he had going. Julianna only tittered a little, showing her infatuation with Marvolo in her ability to pass up a good looking young man.

The families exchanged pleasantries for a few minutes off to the side of the alley beneath some awnings. Long enough for Helios to realize that Sabine Malfoi was a bitch and that Lucius Malfoi seemed to be more than the ice prince he portrayed.

They were interrupted in their small talk by a plump redheaded woman in second hand clothes clearly her throat rather rudely. Around her were other redheads, ‘her family mayhap?’, that consisted of an older tired looking man and two teenagers, a boy and a girl.

Hel couldn't help but notice the glare he was getting from the son and the lustful look he was getting from the daughter.

‘Doesn't she know what a bearer’s robes look like. Yes not all exercise their gift but that doesn't mean she has the right to flirt with me.’

And she didn't, the family didn't even have the right to speak with them until someone who was a mutual acquaintance introduced them all.

As if Hel would pay her any mind. Not when he had Octavian. He glared at her before purposefully turning away.

“Excuse me, but you all wouldn't happen to be the Peverells would you?” The mother stated rather loudly.

‘Great another person with no volume control. At least Lord Ogden is likable.’

“Yes we are. Along with the Malfoi family. And you would be Mrs…?” Da asked politely. Hel knew it was just a mask, one of the things Da hated the most is a person deliberately flaunting propriety.

“Weasley. The Ancient and Noble House of Weasley. I am Molly, this is Arthur along with our two youngest Ginevra and Ronald.” The woman, Molly, had the audacity to introduce them. You didn't introduce yourself to others especially to people who outranked you.

Ginevra was wearing a rather low cut dress which didn't leave much to the imagination, coupled with the fact it was practically threadbare left Helios wondering how she hadn't been arrested yet for public indecency.

She had stopped making eyes at Hel but had changed her focus to the other unmarried gentlemen about. Lucius looked like he was going to puke through his sneer.

Helios had to wonder why an Ancient and Noble House was so obviously poor. They all looked like they should be begging on a corner for spare change.

“An honor I'm sure.” Lady Malfoi said looking the family up and down. She sniffed apparently not liking what she saw. “Please excuse us we have shopping we need to finish.” She leaves after that, her husband and son hot on her heels.

“How rude.” Mrs. Weasley sniffs. She turns an innocent look back onto the Peverells.

“I hope you aren't friends with those rude people, dearies. Just think of the scandal.” She finishes bringing a hand up to her mouth as if aghast.

“Who my family is friends with Mrs.Weasley is none of your business. Excuse us.” Antioch doesn't even give her the courtesy of replying before he tucks Helios hand in his arm and wanders off, the rest of the family hurrying after.

“How dare she introduce themselves. The nerve.” Thanos fumes once they're out of earshot.

“Silence Thanos. Speak no more of those onerous people.” Antioch snaps, wanting to finish their shopping and return home. The Weasleys rude accosting of their family had left him on edge. Hel rubbed his Da’s arm, trying to ease his tension.

The family split up after that, going into separate stores to get their shopping done faster or hide gifts from certain family members.

Helios, Julianna and Gaius went into a few stores before arriving in the last they needed, Flourish and Blotts.

They were browsing the books when a voice cleared its throat. Helios turned from pulling a book off the shelf above him to see the Weasley Boy, Ronald, with a bushy hair young woman. She could have been attractive if she tamed her hair and fixed her buck teeth. She would only need some rather simple spells to do it.

“Excuse me but you're a Peverell yes?” She asked smugly, as if she knew the answer already.

“Yes. We are Peverells.” Gaius said slowly, not wanting to start anything with the young woman. Who, judging by her grey robes, was a Whig supporter. The lack of House colors or crests also indicated her being a Muggleborn.

“You people are aware that you are going to hell yes? That you are spreading your blasphemous teachings around! There is only one true God! And only he can deal in death! Not you disgusting so-called necromancers!” She ranted, not even introducing herself.

‘Ah, a Christian Bible thumper.’

“And you,” she focused onto Helios, “are an abomination before God. He created Adam and Eve. Not whatever you are!” Someone must have taught her how to identify a bearer by the cuts of their robes.

Helios just raised an eyebrow at her words. He looked around noticing the crowd she was drawing.

“Usually Miss, when meeting new people you introduce yourself first.” Helios drawled sarcastically, his cousins giggling and chuckling behind him.

The Muggleborn blushed hotly before she raised her nose even higher into the air.

“I am Hermione Granger. Muggleborn, Gryffindor and valedictorian of my class. I'm currently employed at the Ministry as Second Assistant to the Undersecretary of the Minister. I am dating Ronald Weasley.” She gestures to the young man next to her. “And we have plans on getting married.”

“I didn't ask for your life story Miss Granger. You do know Miss Granger that in the world of Magic that we outrank you. Which means you've just broken propriety by introducing yourself.” Hel can't help but point out, having a feeling she was a stickler for rules.

She stiffened but didn't react any other way to his statement.

“So you don't deny my accusation? That you are cadimites who worship false gods!”

The people around them were whispering and muttering among themselves, all of them frowning or glaring at the Muggleborn. Christianity didn't have a big hold on the Wizarding World, paganism and polytheism being the strongest with their innate connection with the gods and Magic herself.

Granger wasn't doing herself any favors by announcing her beliefs so publicly.

“For your information Miss Granger, relationships of all types are accepted here and my being attracted to men doesn't necessarily have anything to do with the he fact that I am a bearer. But my being one is a gift, an ability given to me by the Mother Magic herself. I would not forsake Her or the other gods because your religion says I should. I am also not saying that there isn't a Creator because we do believe in that but your expectations for us to convert to a religion that calls for our deaths by fire is unreal, Miss Granger.” The sounds of many “hear!hear!”’s were heard among the crowd. All of them nodding along with Helios’ words.

‘How did she survive Hogwarts?’ His gaze went to the Weasley boy. ‘He must have had something to do with that. I wonder if she really hasn't participated in a holiday ritual. You'd think her boyfriend would have taken her to one of the public festivals. Unless their family has strayed from the gods as well.’

“And your assertion that only the gods should deal in death is true. Our necromantic abilities were gifts given by the patron of our family, Thanatos. And we only deal in the bodies of the deceased not their souls, Miss Granger.” Helios felt he should get a medal for that speech, then he could trade it for a glass of water. Too much talking.

‘Which is true, even the resurrection stone only calls their mental images, like their minds, not their actual souls. Those are kept safe in the Ether. Waiting and healing. You can only contact the souls on Samhain when the veil is thinnest and that's just talking not like summoning them. Which no mortal can do.’

Granger could see that the crowd was against her in this instance so she gave the Peverells one last sneer before fleeing. Weasley was quick on her heels not wanting to stay to face the crowd.

The crowd dispersed after that, gossiping amongst themselves about what had happened.

“What's with that family?” Helios asked Julianna, who was the more up to date person in their family. They made their way to the counter to purchase the books they had picked up.

“Almost the whole family are blood traitors. The mother was apparently caught cheating on her husband and he didn't divorce her. And they're also rumored to be part of Dumbledore's inner circle, so to speak.”

“What? She broke their contract and brought shame to their house and he didn't get rid of her? Is he mad?” Gaius exclaimed as they walked out of the store.

Jewels nodded sagely as they began looking for their other family members.

“Yes he didn't. And Lord Septimus Weasley was convinced to let the marriage stand. There have been allegations that the two youngest aren't his children. The oldest children have removed themselves from their parents so are saved from the title of blood traitors.”

“That all smells very fishy. I wonder who she cheated with?” Helios asked.

‘Maybe it was Dumbledore. Ugh gross. I don't want those images.’

Julianna shrugged not knowing the answer.

—————————————————————————————————————

Yule, 1813

The Yule traditions for their family had been going on for nigh on twenty years. Not all of them of course and some had changed with the times but other than that they were essentially the same.

The family woke up at a decent hour, usually around eight o’clock in the morning, to eat a hearty breakfast then make their way outside to find a good tree. Cutting and decorating the tree the day of Yule was a tradition started a long time ago by their family. It was something they did together.

Uncle Ignotus and Da complained the whole time about having to cut down the tree on their own since Thanos was off pretending to look at the forest and Gaius was in an animated conversation with Jewels about the presents they were going to get.

‘I'm rather thankful my bearer status makes me one of the “women.” Means I don't have to do manual labor.’

Helios stood off to the side with Cadmus on his hip calling out encouragements to his Da and Uncle.

“Why can't we use magic again?” Ignotus huffed as he paused for a moment only to get the handle of the saw to his crotch when Da kept sawing.

“It's tradition!” Maria scolded, showing no pity for her downed husband.

Soon the tree was down and the heirs were ordered to haul it back to the castle. They did so with much complaining.

The tree was up and decorated amidst laughter and song before the midday meal. The house elves always cooked a feast for them.

When they were done eating they all scattered to retrieve their respective presents from their hiding places.

The family reconvened in the Family Parlor with the tree and arranged all the presents under it.

“Alright, I'm passing out presents this year.” Helios said as he stood in front of the tree with his hands on his hips.

“So you'll go by my rules. No grabbing, no jeering, no pranks. I want a good clean present opening.” Helios stayed stern for a moment before he beamed and began passing out presents.

Hel made a pile of his own presents, so he could open them when he was done. He made his way towards the leaning pile of presents when he was done and sat down to go to work.

He had an a assortment of presents from his family, a book on wand making from his Da, some new robes from Maria and Jewels, a handmade card from Cadmus et cetera. Thanos and Gaius always got him some form of jewelry.

The one he was most excited about was the gift from Octavian. He had spent quite some time making his, so he hoped he got something thoughtful in return.

He unwrapped the royal blue with bronze trim package to find a beautiful set of wand making tools. Carving tools and poolish, even some blocks of wood and an assortment of cores. The cores and the handwritten book of Wands were where the present really shined.

The cores ranged from Phoenix feathers to Midnight Raven's feathers. Different snake venoms and scales from an almost every magical creature, blood as well. The book was written by an old Prince lord, one of Octavian's ancestors. And it was the original!

“Well, Octavian holds you in high regard. I'm happy for you, my son.” Antioch says while looking over Helios’ shoulder. Hel beams back at him before putting everything back into the box.

“I hope you sent him back something of equal merit?” Antioch asked as he cast a feather light charm on the box and bent to pick it up.

“Yes. I did. I made him a…” Hel was interrupted by Cadmus coming back screeching into the room, naked and covered in bubbles. Maria must have taken him to bathe before dinner while Hel was fawning over his present.

Hel bent down to catch the naked little boy, just as Maria ran into the room.

“Helios you should go down to the kitchens now if you want to finish making the pastries.” Maria said as she wrestled a towel around a squirming Cadmus.

“Alright.” Hel gave his Da a kiss on the cheek before leaving.

—————————————————————————————————————

Octavian enjoyed his coffee while watching Marvolo and Marcel play with his new toys. Marvolo had bad habit of spoiling Marcel any chance he had, not having anyone else to spoil. The man had way too much money.

Octavian couldn't help but ponder on the wonderful gift he'd gotten from Helios.  
It had been an assortment of potion ingredients, a wide range of them, and all were high quality and expensive. Along with that was a portable altar set up with all the handcrafted tools one could need.

The gift was thoughtful and well made. He thought it made quite the equal to the gift he'd sent.

Marcel had gotten some hand sewn soft toys from Helios as well as some homemade candies and desserts. Marcel loved them and especially liked the thestral one. He hadn't put it down yet.

“Helios’ gifts were quite nice. They show he's a good homemaker as well. I'm sure that suits you just fine.” Marvolo said from the floor, wiggling his eyebrows at Octavian.

“Yeah! Can I send a wetter to Helly, Daddy?” Marcel asked, climbing his way up to his Daddy’s lap.

Tavi wrapped his arms around his son before he answered.

“How about we both write him a letter? Tomorrow as we have a Yule log to light tonight.”

—————————————————————————————————————

The family made its way outside to light the Yule Log. The feast had gone great, Helios’ pastries came out fantastic as usual.

They were all bundled up and would stay out late but only Da, Ignotus, Thanos, and Gaius would stay out till dawn to see the sun rise. The women (and Helios) would go back inside out of the cold. Hel had tried to stay out all night once but had fallen asleep in a snow drift and had caught a nasty cold. His Da had forbidden him from staying out all night after that.

Da set up the Log in the brazier near the family altar while everyone formed a circle around him. He lit it and stepped back to join the circle to Hel’s right.

The group linked hands together and slowly circled around the brazier while chanting,

**“The Wheel has turned once more, and  
the earth has gone to sleep.  
The leaves are gone, the crops have returned to the ground.  
On this darkest of nights, we celebrate the light.  
Tomorrow, the sun will return,  
its journey continuing as it always does.  
Welcome back, warmth.  
Welcome back, light.  
Welcome back, life.”**

  
When they finished, they stepped back and let Cadmus dance around the fire while singing,

**“Shadows go away, darkness is no more,  
as the light of the sun comes back to us.  
Warm the earth.  
Warm the ground.  
Warm the sky.  
Warm our hearts.  
Welcome back, sun.”**

He dances around some more just repeating certain verses until he collapses back into Ignotus’ arms.

The others head inside to go to bed while the big strong men make themselves comfortable.

Helios knows that they'll have snacks and drinks brought out to them along with a big bundle of blankets by the house elves. He also knows Da will break out the big bottle of fire whiskey he gets from Lord Ogden to drink with the others. It's the only time of the year Da gets drunk. Every other times he drinks is just recreational.

Da and Uncle Ignotus had made a pact not to get drunk around the weaker members of the family. Apparently their father had been fond of the drink and had been abusive to their mother, Helios' grandmother.

Antioch had dueled his father for the title of Lord when he was seventeen and won. He'd had him committed to St. Mungos for a purge then had him on trial for the injuries he'd given his own wife over the years. He'd died in Azkaban.

It had caused a bit of a scandal for the family but Da and his brothers hadn't let it stop them from making their family even greater than it was.

Helios retired to bed that night tired but happy, looking forward to New Years when he'd get to see Octavian.

—————————————————————————————————————

**Dear Helios,**

**Thank you so much for your gifts. Myself and Marcel appreciate them greatly. I hope you enjoyed my gift to you?**

**I hope you and your family had a happy Yule and we can not wait to see you all for the New Years.**

**Marcel especially likes the thestral stuffy you sent him. He hasn't put it down yet. He finds it fascinating that it's an creature he can't see.**

**And I hope he never does.**

**You are always in our thoughts,  
Lord Octavian Prince and Heir Marcellus Prince**

—————————————————————————————————————

New Year's Eve, 1813

Helios staked out the door again of their castle to be the first to see Octavian. The doors were already open, a ward on the door so the cold didn't get in.

Da had decided this year to host a bigger New Year's celebration and had invited almost all the noble families.

Quite a few had rsvp'd.

The only ones Helios cared about were Octavian and Marcel.

He jumped a little when they apparated in and Hel was quick to usher them in out of the cold.

“Well met, Octavian and Marcel. Happy New Year!” Hel says after taking their cloaks and handing them to a house elf.

“Well met and Happy New Year, Helios. It's nice to see you again.” Octavian says with a smirk, loving the blush his words caused. Marcel leaned forward out of his arms wanting Helios to hold him.

Hel was quick to take him and directed them all towards the Dance Hall.

They arrived to little fanfare as the party was in full swing. Hel lead Octavian over to the corner where his family was gathered with their more personal friends.

Marvolo was already there being fawned over by Julianna.

He looked very uncomfortable.

But strangely pleased.

“Well met, everyone. And Happy New Year.” Octavian said to everyone, garnering a return exclamation.

Hel set Marcel down next to Cadmus who was playing with some of the other younger children. Marcel was shy at first but quickly joined in when Cadmus took hold of his hand.

The party was very lively after that, Helios only dancing with Octavian and his family.

Octavian only danced with him as well, which set the gossip mongers off.

They had stopped at the refreshments table to get a drink when they both overheard some old bidies talking.

“Did you see Lord Prince dancing with Helios Peverell? They only danced together!”

“Oh yes I saw. They make quite the handsome couple!”

Helios blushed at their words not looking up at Octavian. Octavian hummed before leaning down to whisper into Hel’s ear.

“We do make a handsome couple.” Helios’ head jerked up, his blush intensifying at Octavian’s smirk. He smiled though when he realized Octavian was being genuine.

“O but what if their relationship turns out like his first marriage did? You never know with the Peverells. They did spend all that time in America, don't know what kind of new ideas they got from there.” Helios stiffened in affront but Octavian was quick to pull him away.

“Come away, Helios. Ignore those old women. Let's get back to the dance.” Octavian leads him back to the dance floor effectively distracting him from what those women were saying.

It was nearing the end of the evening and the party was winding down, party goers leaving to bring in the New Year in private.

Just as the family was saying good byes with another family the doors of the castle slammed open. It was Lord Ogden who had left earlier in the evening after getting an important missive.

“I came as soon as I could! There's been a breakout from Azkaban!” He paused to catch his breath, everyone present gasping at the news.

Hel pressed himself into Octavian's side, holding Marcel closer. He relaxed a little when Octavian's arm came up around his shoulders.

“Yes it's true!” Ogden continues. He turns an apologetic look onto Octavian. “I'm sorry Tavi. It's Alucard Potter. He's escaped from Azkaban.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments!


	5. January 9, 1814 - Imbolc, 1814

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter!  
> Leave comments!  
> (Spoilers in the end notes)

  
January 9, 1814

Things were tense in the Prince household. Octavian was tense as hell, knowing his ex father-in-law was roaming free.

He was especially worried for Marcel.

He didn't know if Alucard would blame him or Marcel for his daughter's death but he was sure he would see something of the bastard and soon.

He was so preoccupied with Alucard and keeping Marcel safe that he forgot his own birthday.

Until he had a gaggle of Peverells, one Slytherin and both Ogden's on his doorstep.

With a very irate Helios leading the pack.

“Why didn't you tell me that your birthday was coming up mister!? I had to be told by Marvolo. Marvolo!”

“Oh and did Marvolo tell you his birthday was December 31?” Octavian countered still feeling pretty dazed by the onslaught of an angry Helios.

“What!!?” Julianna screeched before she started screeching at Marvolo for not telling her when his birthday was.

Helios pushed his way into the Manor being followed by everyone else. Octavian just stood by the door until Ogden closed it and lead him into the Parlor by the elbow.

Helios was ordering everyone around, the house elves staring at him in awe from the doorway as he organized everyone.

Soon the Parlor was decorated with a table set to the side to hold the presents.

The dining room was set up with lunch, the food that was brought by the others and the feast the elves had made for their master.

The party was lively after that.

Octavian wasn't angry either at the invasion, he quite liked that Helios has taken command so to speak. And Marcel was enjoying himself with Cadmus so he couldn't complain.

He was a little embarrassed about opening all his presents in front of everyone. He hadn't gotten this many since before his mother died.

Helios caught a moment alone with Octavian as they were getting ready to leave that afternoon.

“I'm still a little miffed that you didn't tell me when your birthday was. But I understand that you're worried about Alucard Potter and what will happen. I am sorry that it was a distant cousin of ours that has caused you so much grief.” Helios said quietly.

“It isn't your fault that he's distant kin. And I am sorry for not informing you. I had completely forgotten myself.” Octavian muttered the last part rubbing the back of his neck for a moment before he forced himself to stop.

“Thank you for the surprise party. We've really enjoyed your company.” Indicating himself and his son. Marcellus was becoming very attached to Helios. He asked about him all the time.

“Your welcome. I'm glad I could help.” Helios beamed before stealing a look around the room making sure no one was looking. When he was sure no one was, he darted a kiss to Octavian's cheek. He skipped away before Octavian could say anything saddling up to his Da and linking their arms together.

Octavian showed everyone out after exchanging good byes. It was only when the door closed that he face erupted in a fiery blush.

'Devilish minx.'

—————————————————————————————————————

January 29, 1814

Dumbledore had done it. He'd finally put forth his idea to have magic classified.  
And necromancy outlawed.

The nerve of the man.

“Might I remind you Lord Dumbledore that your classifying of magic would harm Her, that she has stated to her people to never cut her into pieces and only use what You feel is safe. Some magics should be outlawed yes but that is because they trespass into the realm of the gods where none of us may go. Others should be monitored but never outlawed.” Antioch stated with finality. Many of the other Lord raised their voices in agreement and not all of them were of the so called dark sect. Many Whigs were appalled by their supposed leaders actions.

“Be that as it may, outlawing some branches of magic would cut down on the Sickness cases. And only the ones that are truly harmful to the user. Like necromancy for example.”

Antioch literally saw red for a moment. He would have cursed the old fool is Marvolo and Octavian hadn't discreetly grabbed him.

The other Lords looked on astonished. It was common knowledge that the Peverells were all necromancers, a gift given to them by the Patron.

“Harmful? In what way does it harm us? You would have a gift that is in our very blood outlawed. What would you have done, Lord Dumbledore? Should my neice be burned at the stake because she may be able to raise a corpse from the grave? Should my youngest son be hung because he accidentally reanimated a dead animal? Would you have my whole family slaughtered because of your prejudice?” Antioch spoke after he had reined in most of his temper. He nodded his thanks to his young friends for their intervention.

Lord Dumbledore floundered for a few moments before he stuttered out, “Haven't there been cases of necromancers going mad? And well no, I would never have your family be killed but surely your gifts are ones that aren't necessarily needed…”

Lord Ogden interrupted him.

“And how many murder cases are solved a year with the help of necromancers? How many contesting of Wills and inheritances are solved? You say they aren't needed, but they obviously are if the gift is so abundant among our people. And I'm not just talking about the Peverells, they are simply the most famous for their gifts. And as to necromancers going mad, there are only three documented cases. And all of them went mad because of outside circumstances, not because of their gifts.”

“And how do you expect us to just stop? It's a gift we must use just like our magic. If we don't then it will act up just like untrained magic does. My great uncle accidentally raised almost a whole graveyard because my great grandfather refused to teach the second son the arts of our family.” He didn't add that the raising of all those bodies had drained his magical core, killing him.

“You also speak of the Sickness,” Marvolo picked up after Antioch had to stop speaking. “As far as I'm aware there haven't been an increase in cases, there have been a decline, with the introduction of a teacher to Hogwarts who is actually competent. And with the release of the newest Dark Arts book that details very thoroughly how to treat the Sickness. So your arguments Lord Dumbledore are unfounded.”

Dumbledore goes back to the kind grandfatherly look, trying to sway the other Lords with his ruse.

“I am simply worried for the future. We wouldn't want another Grindelwald now would we Lord Peverell?” Antioch stiffens trying not to throw himself at the old fool. The handrail in front of him starts to crack under the strain of his hands.

“What does he mean by that?” Octavian asked Ogden quietly, who was next to him, he just shook his head.

“All in favor for Lord Dumbledore's move for a classification of Magic?” Madam Chief Warlock Amelia Bones asked. She didn't want a fight to break out between Lords Peverell and Dumbledore. Particularly because she wasn't sure who would win.

The votes against wins by a landslide. Dumbledore is visibly fuming and storms out when the session is closed.

Octavian and Marvolo flanked Antioch out, not wanting to leave him alone as his face still looked like it was made of granite.

“May I speak with you in private for a moment, Lord Peverell?” Octavian asked quietly, Antioch nodded and didn't say a word as Octavian lead them to one of the empty courtrooms nearby. He didn't want Dumbledore interrupting this.

“Lord Peverell, I would like to cordially asked you for the right to Court your youngest son, Helios Pollux Peverell. If you give your permission I swear to honor him and care for him with only the purest intentions this I Swear on my Magic.” A halo of magic appeared around Octavian, waiting for the ritual to be ended by whatever Antioch's answer was.

Antioch had to shake off the cobwebs in his mind that had been left there after being reminded of his husband's death.

“You have my permission, Lord Prince. I will hold you to your Oath to honor and care for my youngest son, Helios Pollux Peverell. So I say so mote it be.” Antioch clasped Octavian's hand as the magic around them swirled for a moment before flashing then fading away as the ritual was completed.

“Thank you , Octavian. I know you will make my son happy.” Antioch said sincerely. He had hoped for this outcome when they had first encountered one another. He was assured that his youngest would be taken care of and was also marrying into a family of the same rank as their own. Which was very hard to do with so few Most Ancient and Most Noble Houses. There was only so many times they could marry amongst each other. And Antioch had not wanted to consider a foreign betrothal.

“Your welcome, Antioch. That is all I wish.” Antioch raised an eyebrow at his reply, making Octavian blush lightly.

“And his beauty has nothing to do with it,” he laughed. “Be at peace. Do you have any plans on when you want to ask him?”

“I was just going to ask when next I saw him.”

“That's not very romantic. Bring yourself and your son to our Imbolc celebration. You can ask him there. You'll have the added benefit of asking on a power day which will bring you extra luck for your future marriage.” He winked at a blushing Octavian, and walked them both out of the room, laughing.

—————————————————————————————————————

January 31, 1814

The family all got up early that day to celebrate Ignotus’ birthday before they had to host the Board of Governors meeting. This time it was at their home, and Helios hoped it wasn't like this every year.

The morning party was a little subdued as Ignotus was nodding off into his breakfast and Cadmus was fussing about having to be awake so early.

Uncle Ignotus opened his presents and thanked them each with a back breaking hug.

Soon Hel was helping his Da set up one of the Parlors in their home into a makeshift meeting room. The chairs had already appeared so they brought in a big enough table, and Hel set up tea.

The family ate lunch before Hel found himself back at the door to welcome their quests along with his Da. The others had made themselves scarce but he refused to so he could see Octavian. Even Julianna had locked herself into her work room, probably designing new clothes.

Hel greeted everyone who arrived, being reintroduced to Lord Ollivander and being introduced to Lady Ravenclaw. He finds her quite funny and asks if she would like to write to each other.

Octavian and Marvolo arrive together.

“Well met, Octavian, Marvolo. It's so good to see you both again.” Helios is always happy to see Octavian, even if they talk regularly through their letters.

“Well met, Helios.” They both say before laughing at each other. Helios lead them inside to the meeting room while making idle chit chat.

He arrives back at the door in time to see his Uncle Orion arrive.

“Uncle Orion!” He runs down the steps and launches himself at the man. He's caught in a hug before he pulls back.

“It's so good to see you again! Why haven't you visited us? You would have been most welcome. How are the others? I don't really remember cousins Sirius, Andromeda, Bellatrix, and Narcissa. But I remember Regulus very well! And how is Grandfather Arcturus doing? I know Da sent him a letter but there hasn't been a reply back?” Helios says in a rush, tears forming in his eyes as he stares up at his uncle.

Orion is taken aback for a moment, it's like looking down at his baby brother. The resemblance is uncanny between bearer and child. He looks back up at his brother-in-law to see if this reaction is genuine.

If judging by the pained look on Antioch's face it is. He sighs.

“It is good to see you again as well Helios. You look so much like your Mother. I wish I had had the chance to watch you grow.” He glares up at Antioch as he says this. Antioch flinches, as Orion moves Hel back a step and sets his hands on his shoulders. “I'm sure your cousins would love to meet you again. As to my Father, he is unwell. He hasn't replied to your father's letter as he is still unsure of the situation that lead to his youngest son's death.”

“It wasn't Da’s fault!” Helios exclaims.

“Helios….”

“No Da!” Hel shouted as he turned back to his Da.

“We are being ostracized for something that wasn't your fault!” He turned back to his uncle.

“Grindelwald targeted all of our family because Da turned him down when the madman wanted Da to make him an undead army! Da refused so he targeted us. We were all in danger not just Mum! The whole family was going to leave, but we were postponed by U-uncle Cadmus’ death. Da didn't just throw Mum to him, he was just…. he was just at the wrong place at the wrong time.” Hel pauses having to wipe the tears from his cheeks that had started falling as he was speaking.

“They… they sent his body back in a box.” Hel breaks down crying as he says this, turning into the comfort offered by his Da.

Orion is trying not to cry himself. They never been told about the circumstances of his baby brother's death, the Peverells left for America immediately after. They only knew he had died because the authorities told them and the family tapestry confirmed it. But the authorities hadn't said anything more. There hadn't even been a funeral, at least they hadn't been invited to one.

“I-I will speak to Father.” Orion says, bowing his head to give Helios some privacy.

“Thank you Orion. That's all I ask.” Antioch says before sending Helios inside to Ignotus. He was one of the best when it came to cheering others up.

Antioch leads Orion to the Meeting room but stops him before he can go in.

“The box it… had been wrapped as a present. Helios was the one who found it and he's the one who…. opened it and saw the body first.” Orion looks at his brother-in-law in horror.

“He was only four!”

Antioch nods trying not to think of that horrible day.

“Yes. I got permission from both our family healer and Helios himself, to have the memory obliviated.” He paused to look at Orion's reaction. He looks like he doesn't agree but at the same time does. It's a relatively normal practice to have a professional legilimens obliviate children who had gone through something traumatic, it removes the memory itself but leaves behind echoes of the feelings felt. When they're older and able to handle the memory, the obliviate is broken and they're put into mind healer sessions.

“Helios has the memory back and has gone through his sessions but… he still cries whenever the box is brought up. And he refuses to speak on Pollux’s death date.”

Orion just nods not able to speak. His eyes are shiny as he turns back to Antioch.

“Whatever my father's reply, I will stay in touch… brother.” Antioch beams, eyes shiny and shakes the hand offered to him.

He walks back to the front door but is intercepted by Ignotus at the top of the staircase that leads down to the foray.

“Did you feel that ping in the wards a minute ago?” He asked before frowning at the look on his brother's face. “What happened, Ant?”

“I'll explain later. The wards pinging is probably Lord Gryffindor, as I wasn't at the door to let him in.” Antioch says before continuing down the stairs.

“Does this have anything to do with Helios coming to me earlier in tears?” Ignotus asks not following his brother down the stairs.

Antioch stops half way down and turns back to his brother.

“The box.” He simply says with a dead look in his eyes.

Ignotus stiffens before nodding.

“Chocolate then. Lots of chocolate.” He leaves then, heading back to his nephew to comfort him with chocolate therapy.

Antioch continues to the door and opens it to find his cousin waiting behind it.

“I'm sorry for the wait, cousin. Something came up that took me away from the door.”

“And an elf couldn't open it?” Charlus says while admiring the splendor of the castle entry hall.

“They knew I would be handling it. I hope you weren't waiting long?” Antioch asks as he leads him inside.

“No cousin. Only a minute.”

Antioch leads them into the meeting room where they are the last to be seated.

“Welcome everyone to the Board of Governors meeting. I call this meeting open. Firstly, Abraxas do you have anymore information about the books and goblins?” Antioch asked. They had put much of the researching side into Abraxas’ hands as he was the best when it came to finances. They all managed their estates but only Abraxas made a job out of his investments.

“Yes I have much to report on. The goblin was changed, and the vaults closed to all others except us. The new goblin keeps much better records and I know now who was taking out the money but not recording what it was being used for. It was Dumbledore. He apparently pitched quite the fit when he found out he couldn't access the funds anymore. The dead end accounts which were receiving transfers are all in his name or in his supporters names. He was also pocketing the money from Professor Binns payroll.”

“That onerous man! He's stealing from the school he swore to protect!” Orion yelled out.

“Yes he is. Now the question is that now that we've stopped him, what do we do? Do we build a case against him and bring it before the Wizengamot?” Luna asks serenely. Antioch glances at her sidelong.

She probably already knows. She smiled at him. Definitely knows.

“I have been building a case against him for years.” Marvolo says quietly, staring down at the table.

“What for, Marvolo? What crimes has he committed that we aren't aware of?” Garrick asks gently, feeling that this was a difficult thing to admit for the young man.

Marvolo shares a glance with Octavian.

“I'd rather not say at this point in time. I will inform you all before we are ready to take this to court.”

“If you are sure?” Garrick asks. He receives a nod in return.

“Alright. Abraxas if you could compile everything we'll need for evidence.” He nods.

“Good. Let us move on to the idea of adding more teachers and classes.”

—————————————————————————————————————

February 1, 1814

Helios didn't know why he'd been called into his Da’s study.

The castle was in full swing getting ready for the Imbolc celebrations tomorrow. He'd been cloistered in the kitchen with the house elves, baking up a storm. So he didn't understand why he was being taken away from his work.

He knocked on the door softly, and entered when bid.

He was surprised to note both his aunt and uncle there along with his Da.

“You wanted to see me, Da?” He asked closing the door and sitting in the chair in front of them when gestured to it.

I hope I'm not about to take a trip over Da’s knee. He didn't think he'd done anything wrong that would warrant discipline.

“You aren't in trouble, Helios.” Da said sending him a knowing look. He's back to reading my mind.

“Then why did you want to see me?”

“I wanted to ask you what your feelings are for Octavian?”

Hel blushed profusely at the question not able to meet his Da’s eyes.

“It's alright to be embarrassed but it's not warranted. We ask out of concern, not to tease or jeer you.” Maria soothed her nephew, bringing one hand across the space that separated them to squeeze his hand.

“We aren't Thanos.” Ignotus said cheerfully only to smacked upside the head by both his wife and brother.

“Ow what…”

“Hush you're making Helios more nervous.” Maria reprimanded.

“I guess…” Hel started, keeping his eyes on his lap. “That I may very well be in love with him.” He glanced up at his Da, afraid for his reaction. He continued when his Da didn't explode.

“He's kind to me and takes a genuine interest in my hobbies and ideals. He doesn't tell me what to do or tell me that how I think isn't becoming or some other such nonsense. He…” He trailed off not sure how to finish. Thinking of Octavian always made his chest warm and his trousers tight. Trying to tell his family how he help made tears of frustration enter his eyes. He just couldn't get it out.

“It's alright little Helly. We understand.” Ignotus said, standing and moving over to Helios’ seat to give him a hug.

“Why are you asking?” Helios asked after his uncle sat back down.

All three adults froze for a moment before Maria answered.

“No reason. We've just seen how serious your relationship is becoming. We wanted to know how you truly felt for him.”

Helios was a little sceptical but decided to just drop it as he had more work to do in the kitchens. So he begged leave and made his way swiftly out of the room.

“You should have thought of an actual reason for asking before you just sprung the question on him.” Maria scolded as soon as the door closed.

“It will hardly matter, as Octavian will be asking tomorrow. And we may very well be planning a wedding soon.” Antioch answered, hoping wedding plans would derail the coming scolding.

It worked.

Maria was soon off in her own world imagining do doubt the couple's wedding robes.

—————————————————————————————————————

Imbolc, 1814

Helios had stationed himself in the family flooing parlor, waiting for Octavian with Marcel and Marvolo to arrive. Da had keyed them all into the flooing wards, allowing them to floo to their house with a password, and not have to call first to get permission.

Hel wasn't sure what had sparked the allowance besides Da being friends with them.  
The floo flared green and Marvolo came spinning out. He landed gracefully and moved out of the way of the floo as he waved his wand to get rid of excess soot.

Octavian came spinning out seconds later, Marcel wrapped up in his cloak to protect his face. He set Marcel down and cleaned him up.

Marcel broke away from his daddy and made a beeline towards Hel.

“Helly!”

Helios laughed as he scooped the happy boy up.

“Why hello there Marcel. Well met Marvolo, Octavian. Please follow me. The others are outside on the pavilion.”

Hel turned and exited the room, making sure the others followed him.

“We don't have much planned besides some fun in the snow. We do our rededication rituals personally on our personal altars, and none of us personally worship Brighid so…”

“We understand. We'll do our own rituals later. It's just nice getting everyone together to enjoy the snow.” Octavian said, smiling down at Helios and his son.

“Exactly.” Helios beamed up at him. It had snowed last night, adding another fresh layer of powdery snow on top of the old stuff, perfect for making snow men.

Marvolo snorted lightly to himself, being ignored as he was by the couple who were wrapped completely in each other.

They arrived to the double glass doors that lead to the back garden which would have the path they needed leading to the pavilion.

Octavian casted warming spells on all of them before they stepped out.

The back gardens of Peverell Castle were a wonder and a maze. Everything was still dormant right now, everything covered in snow and ice.

Hel lead the way, knowing that anyone not a Peverell would get hopelessly lost out here. There were plenty of magical plants mixed together with mundane ones and not all of them were friendly.

‘Wouldn't do for a guest to get eaten.’

They arrived at the pavilion, as soon as they walked into it, they were surrounded by warmth, the cold of early February falling away.

Octavian looked to Hel questioningly.

“The pavilion is warded to keep the temperature regulated and keep the outside elements out.”

Hel put Marcel down and he ran off to the other side of the pavilion where Cadmus, Thanos, Gaius, and Julianna were building snowmen.

Da and Ignotus stood to greet their colleagues while Maria gave them each a curtsy before going back to arranging the snacks and dessert Helios had cooked for today.  
Hel moved over to help her letting the menfolk talk.

“So have you brought the thing?” Ignotus asked excited. His nephew was going to be asked to be courted today!

Octavian cleared his throat, a little uncomfortable before he reached into his robe pocket, drawing a small box from inside. He opened it for a moment, letting them get a look before he hastily put it back in his pocket. He looked over to the food table checking to make sure Helios was still over there. He was.

“Very nice. Your house colors yes?” Antioch asked.

Octavian nodded, suddenly nervous. He didn't remember courting or proposing to Sarah so he felt completely out of his depth here.

“Why don't you go on a walk together?” Ignotus suggested.

Octavian took a deep breath, nodded, then turned and headed over to Helios and Maria.

“I still think these would make a better center piece. Those tarts aren't decorated enough to… Oh hello Octavian.” Hel greeted.

“Would you like to take a turn about the gardens?” Octavian asked, trying to keep his smile even.

Helios looked to his father, and seeing him nod, agreed.

They walked for some time arm in arm. Helios pointed out interesting bits of statuary and where certain dangerous plants were.

When they arrived at a frozen fountain, Octavian paused and turned towards Helios.  
He clasped Hel's hands and took another breath before kneeling down on one knee.

Hel's eyes widen, realizing what Octavian was doing.

“Helios Pollux Peverell, you have captivated me from the moment we met last Mabon. Ever since then you have always been in my thoughts and in my heart. You are outspoken, gentle, kind, and my son adores you. With the Gods as my witness, would you do me the honor of allowing me to Court you?”

Helios was taking deep breaths not to cry. He'd hoped Octavian would ask, but he'd thought it would take months for him to get into Octavian's affections what with his past being what it was.

Hel started nodding rapidly and croaked out a single “Yes!”, before he launched himself at Octavian almost knocking him to the ground with hug.

Octavian laugh joyously, returning the hug, and standing again. Maneuvering around Hel he reached into his pocket and drew out the box there.

Helios pulled back sniffling looking down at the box offered him in surprise.

“Oh!”

Octavian chuckled, “Did you really expect me to ask without it?”

Hel glared at him before taking the box and opening it.

“Oh Octavian I love it.” It was a bonding cuff, about an inch and a half wide, made out of double layered hammered bronze with an oval divot in it. Inside the divot was the Prince House Crest, waiting to be covered with a gemstone when they married.

Helios shakily put it on, the metal fusing together to be seamless. The cuff would only come off if they broke off their courtship, and a cut gemstone carved with the Prince crest would appear if they married.

“What gemstone should I be expecting?” Hel tried to ask confidently, though it was ruined when his voice wobbled.

Octavian gave him a soft smile before saying, “A sapphire.”

“Should have guessed. Blue and bronze.” Helios chuckled thickly, his nose clogged from his almost crying and the cold air.

Octavian grabbed his hands again before bending down to place soft kisses on each of his knuckles before kissing the cuff.

He rubbed Hel's hands trying to generate some warmth into them, then tucked one of them into his elbow and started walking again.

“I was only able to ask your father for permission three days ago. It's a good thing I had already had the cuff commissioned.”

“Is that why Da invited you all? I had wondered as I usually have to hound him to do it.” They both chuckled.

They walked back to the pavilion and were greeted by an anxiously waiting audience. They were immediately set upon by the well wishers, everyone wanting to see Hel’s cuff.

The day went well after that, the family sending their guests home that evening. As soon as the flooed out, their ears were treated by a screeching Julianna.

“What's with her?” Helios asked.

“While you were with Octavian, Marvolo took Ignotus aside to ask permission to begin writing Julianna.” Maria said fondly as her daughter continued her screeching in joy.

“And he asked before he left?”

Maria hummed an affirmative.

“Huh, hey Da, uncle. All your chicks are leaving the nest!” Helios called out teasingly.

Da just rolled his eyes while Ignotus dramatically swooned before launching a tickle attack on Cadmus.

“Well you don't need to worry Da. I won't be leaving any time soon.” Thanos said to his father.

“That's what I'm worried about.” Antioch said sarcastically sending the others into gales of laughter while Thanos pouted.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiyah!  
> So we get some character development here, as well as more back story for momma Pollux.  
> And Octavian and Helios finally start courting! Hurray!


	6. February 3, 1814 - March 15, 1814

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! New chapter!  
> Sorry for the wait, I've been having bad writers block with my stories.  
> Anyway leave comments and love!  
> (Don't own Harry Potter, etc..)

February 3, 1814

The day after Imbolc was Cadmus’ birthday and while everyone in the family was tired from the rituals of yesterday they made an effort to give the little boy a good birthday.

Cadmus usually had a party of sorts before or after his birthday since it was to close to Imbolc to hold the day after. This year they'd decided to hold it after, so today they just had a family feast and later Cadmus would open his presents.

Helios was in the kitchen with Cadmus making his birthday feast when Helios felt the wards around the family castle fall.

“Ahhh!” Helios collapsed from the rebounding magic the wards falling had caused, clutching his head.

“Helly, are you otay? What was dat?” Cadmus asked his cousin, patting him and trying to make him feel better.

“Something's wrong.” Helios was able to pull himself up using the counter and waved his wand to put their food under stasis and turn off the burners.

If the castle was under attack, and that was the only real reason the wards would fall, even if Da died the wards control would go to uncle Ignotus as the eldest Peverell. It was a fail safe so that if a lord died the wards wouldn't latch onto their underage children and hurt them.

Helios grab Cadmus’ hand and pulled him out of the kitchen and made his way to the more public parts of the castle.

He was almost to the front hall when he heard spell fire and the sounds of screams. He quickly ushered Cadmus into a room, but wasn't able to get in quick enough before some strange men rounded the corner and spotted him.

“Stop! Seize him!”

Helios locked and warded the door to the best of his abilities before running to the other side of the room, snagging Cadmus as he went.

He ran his hands across the wall, trying to ignore the banging from the other side of the door.

“Ah gotcha!” Hel exclaimed quietly as his fingers found the hidden catch. When he triggered it a small panel popped out of the wall on hinges, showing a small tunnel in the wall. All the rooms in every Peverell home had these escape routes. Call them paranoid but their family hadn't lasted so long by being trusting.

“Cadmus darling, I need you to get in here okay? You remember my daddy teaching you the layout of the castle right? Well I need you to go to the vault okay? When you get there, I want you to use the floo and call for help. Okay? Can you do that for me?” Helios asked.

He wouldn't fit into this tunnel, it being too small for him so Cadmus would have to go on his own. The vault was just that but it was also a panicked room which included a fireplace with a floo that only worked for those with Peverell blood. It was just his luck that the one room he picked didn't have a tunnel big enough.

“Helly? What's going on? I want mommy!” Cadmus demanded as he started to cry.

“Cadmus! I know you're scared okay? But the castle is under attack and I can't go with you!” The door was starting to crack and splinter. He pushed Cadmus into the tunnel.

“Remember what I said! Go to the vault and call for help!” Helios pushed the panel closed and stood, turning to face the invaders.

He was not a second too late as just as he positioned himself behind a couch for cover the door blew in.

Helios didn't waste any time, just started throwing as many spells over the couch as he could.

He head quite a few screams before the couch was blown to bits in front of him. He took up a dueling stance and through as many spells at the numerous men in the doorway as he could.

He took down three of the seven men before one of them got him with a cutting hex to his wand arm along with a bone breaker.

“Ahh!” Hel screamed as his arm was broken in three places, he still kicked out at the bastards who would dare attack his home, getting one of them in the crotch and another in the nose before they subdued him, tying his arms behind him.

“A whiley one aren't ya! Good with a wand too! Betcha know how to handle my wand wouldn't ya boy?” Hel spit in the fuckers face only to be backhanded for it.

“You little bitch!”

“Hey! Boss said to gather them all in the front and to not touch ‘em.” One of the other intruders said stopping the one Hel had spit on from hitting him again.

“Fine!” Hel was grabbed roughly by his broken arm and dragged bodily from the room. He noticed as they were leaving that one of the fuckers who had attacked him was dead, propped up outside the door.

‘S’what the fucker deserved!’

They dragged him into the front hall, and tossed him into the pile where his family was.

They all looked a little worse for wear. Both Maria and Julianna were disheveled but thankfully uninjured. The men were worse though, Thanos and Gaius had cuts on their faces and were covered in bruises. Uncle Ignotus’ leg was at the wrong angle and he too was covered in cuts.

Da was the worst though, with his shoulder dislocated along with the same arm broken, covered in bruises and cuts. He had blood dripping from his ears but Helios surmised that was from the wards falling and not something else. Everybody was awake and lucid though so there was that.

“Hey boss! We got all of them!” One thug called out the door. All of them were wearing black robes with hoods that obscured their faces with black masks as well.

Helios was appalled to see Dumbledore of all people saunter through the door like he owned the place.

He was wearing yellow robes this time, with green flowers.

“Awh the happy family all together again!” He called out cheerfully, arms open like he was going to give him a hug.

“Albus?! You dare attack our home!” Antioch called out, raising himself up on his knees only for one of the thugs to kicked him back down again.

“Attack? Oh Antioch my good fellow! I am not attacking you, I am simply here to liberate the Wizarding world from one more Dark Family!” Dumbledore said casually like he was talking about the weather.

“One more? Are you the one who slaughtered the Slytherin family?” Antioch asked in appall.

Dumbledore frowned, “Has dear Marvolo been spreading that around? I'll need to have him silenced then.”

Julianna screeched but cried out when she was kicked, her cry toning down to whimpers.

“Yes my dear hush. Your precious Marvolo will be joining you all soon.” His eyes landed on Helios. “Though maybe not all of you.” He made a gesture to one of the men.

He came forward amidst the family, to grab Helios by the hair and drag him out of the pile.

“You leave him alone, Dumbledore!” Antioch yelled out, only to be kicked hard in the gut, sending him to the floor and winding him.

“Quite the pretty thing you are, my dear. A shame to kill.” Dumbledore caressed Helios’ while he tried to cringe away.

“Fuck you!” Hel spat in the old man's face before he was backhanded to the floor again.

He saw stars for a moment before he could focus on the feet in front of his face.

“What's this? Oh Alucard look! He's being courted by your ex son-in-law!”

Dumbledore had found his cuff.

A scruffy, gaunt man stepped forward and grabbed Helios by his hair to pull him up so he could see him. Alucard only had a passing resemblance to the Peverells, the kinship distant enough for the family look to begin losing its hold.

“A pretty little thing you are. I wonder if Octavian will want you after I'm done with you?” He asked cruelly, bringing his face close to Helios’ and licking his cheek.

Helios turned green and had to concentrate not to puke at the smell of his breath.

“Before that, Mr Potter. There is something I need to collect from my dear friends the Peverells. Then you can have your way with young Helios.” Dumbledore paused.

“Now tell me dear Antioch where the Deathly Hallows are?”

\-----------

Octavian got the scare of his life when a dirty, crying Cadmus flooed into his home.

“Cadmus? Cadmus! Shhh it's alright. Tell me what's wrong.” Octavian cuddled the little boy, trying to get him to call down enough to speak.

“*Hiccup* Bad men *hiccup* attacked us! Helly *sob* said to floo and call for *hiccup* help!” Cadmus eventually got out, both crying and out of breath from crawling and running through the tunnels until he got to the vault.

Cadmus had run when he'd heard his cousin crying out in pain, after hearing Helly duel the bad men.

“Bad men? At Peverell Castle?” Octavian asked in a panic.

“*Hicup* Yes!” Cadmus starting sobbing again with vigor, scared for his family.

Octavian was stunned for a minute before he switched into high gear.

“Tilly! Take Master Cadmus and get him cleaned up and calmed down. Give him a child's dosage of calming drought, and take him to Marcel. I'll be leaving in a moment.” Octavian didn't even give the house elf a moment to speak before he passed over Cadmus and turned back to the floo.

He grabbed a good fist full of floo powder and tossed it in before his head followed.

“The Department of Law Enforcement! Amelia Bones’ Office!”

His head pops out into Amelia’s grate, it looked like she having a meeting with some other Aurors. He doesn't even give them courtesy greeting before speaking.

“Peverell Castle is under attack!”

He pulls his head back out, knowing the Aurors would be out in full force to defend a Most Ancient and Most Noble House.

He calls one more person before leaving his manor.

“Slytherin Castle, Lord's Study!”

“Marvolo!” He's sure he gave his friend a heart attack judging by how high he jumped but he just didn't have enough time.

“Peverell Castle is under attack!”

He pulls his head out and checking he had his wand, apparated directly out of his home, arriving right in front of the gate at Peverell Castle and right in front of a contingent of Aurors.

“Lord Prince!”

It's Lady Bones, decked out in full battle armor.

“We don't have anytime. Cadmus Peverell flooed into my home, filthy, saying bad men had attacked his family.” She nodded and the group moved forward, Marvolo arriving a moment later.

“The wards have been destroyed completely.” Marvolo commented as they jogged up the walkway.

“Yes which could have only taken immense power and a complete configuration of the wards.” Amelia said, keeping pace with Octavian at the front.

“Which means someone betrayed them.” Octavian comments grimly.

\---------

“Are you mad?” Antioch exclaimed. “All this for some artifacts you won't even be able to use!”

Dumbledore tsked before replying, “If it wasn't for you Peverells coming back, I would have had the Wizarding world eating out of the palm of my hand. But then you came along and ruined everything!” Dumbledore was screaming by the end, looking completely deranged as he foamed slightly at the mouth.

“You can't blame us for all your problems! I doubt the Lords would have gone for any of your ideas!” Antioch exclaimed.

“Hmm. Even so, I blame you all. I'll just be riding the world of some disgusting necromancers!” Dumbledore had a gleam in his eyes that frightened Helios.

“Then don't hurt the children! None of them have presented to having necromantic abilities!” Ignotus exclaimed, trying to keep himself upright and off his leg, which was dislocated at the hip.

“Yes but if I leave them alive then their grandchildren might have it! I'll have little Helios sterilized first before giving him to Alucard. Must always clean up loose ends.” Helios teared up at that, afraid for his life and the lives of his family.

“So the Hallows?” Dumbledore demanded again.

Antioch glanced at the pile of their wands, knowing his was there.

Dumbledore caught the glance and accioed the Elder Wand. It went to his hand but nothing happen to indicate a change of allegiance.

“Ahh the Elder Wand. Now for the other two.” Dumbledore said, while doing some simple spells with the wand, testing it.

“The cloak isn't here.” Ignotus said.

“Hmmm?” Dumbledore pierced him with his stare. “And where would it be?”

Dumbledore twirled the Elder Wand before leveling it at Ignotus.

“It's-it's in our vault at Gringotts.”

Dumbledore didn't look pleased at that.

“Fine if you won't give it to me. Crucio!” Helios cried out with the others as his uncle started convulsing under the power of the torture curse.

“Stop it! Stop it Please!” Helios begged as Dumbledore kept his uncle under the curse.

It was abruptly lifted, though Ignotus continued to twitch from the aftereffects.

Dumbledore had turned his gaze on Helios noticing the ring on one of his bound hands.

“What's this then?” He asked as he pulled Helios hand up, making him whimper as it pulled on his injured arm.

“The resurrection stone perhaps?” Dumbledore asked, before he began to tug at the ring.

Which refused to budge.

Dumbledore pulled relentlessly for a minute, breaking Helios finger in the process, before he gave up.

“You can serve just as well missing a finger my dear!” He said leveling his wand as Helios hand.

“Boss! Aurors just apparated in!” A minion ran in having been guarding outside.

“Damn!” Dumbledore cursed. “It looks like your lucky day! Move out!”

They all apparated out, including Alucard.

Dumbledore caressed Helios face for a moment before saying, “We'll meet again, my dear.”

Dumbledore apparated out just as the Aurors arrived into the entry hall, letting them get a glimpse of his yellow robes before he was gone.

“Helios!” Octavian rushed to his side, catching him as he listed to one side.

The Aurors quickly assessed the situation, before spreading out, some helping the family and others checking the perimeter.

“Where Cadmus?!” Maria called out, crying.

“He's fine. He flooed to my manor, and told me what happened. I alerted the Aurors before coming here myself.” He was quick to reassure her.

Octavian gently untied Helios arms and straightened them out, causing Helios to scream as his broken arm was jostled.

“Jensen call some healers. They all need medical attention.” Amelia ordered as she helped Antioch to sit against a wall.

Ignotus was gently levitated onto a transfigured sofa, as he was still unconscious.

Healers arrived and started treating everyone, three of them focusing on Ignotus and the other four focusing on the others.

Helios’ arm was soon splinted, his cuts healed, and fed dosages of skelegrow, general healing and pain potions. Octavian sat him down on a couch before going to help the others.

Antioch’s arm was put back into place and splinted as well, and he made his way to his youngest son, sitting beside him and cuddling him into his side.

Helios burrowed his way into his Da’s side and started sobbing, the adrenaline from earlier fading away. As the family members were healed they made their way to Helios’ couch, for some cuddle time.

“Lord Peverell.” Amelia was loath to disturb them but she did need their statements about what happened, along with copies of their memories.

“Yes?”

“I'll need to get all of your statements.” She said.

He nodded before looking over where his brother was lying. Ignotus was no longer twitching, but he was still unconscious.

“How's my brother?” He directed this to one of the healers.

“He’ll be fine, Lord Peverell. He just sleeping now instead of unconscious.” The healer said.

Antioch thanked him before he pulled Helios out of his armpit and directed his attention onto Lady Bones.

“The wards crashed some 20 minutes ago. Most of us were in the family parlor, setting up for Cadmus’ birthday.” He sighed, “We put up a pretty good fight but we were outnumbered. They came right through the the front door.”

Antioch had to stop, the image of his youngest being dragged into the room still in his mind.

Amelia had a quill and notebook recording everything he was saying.

“We were tied up and dragged into the Entry Hall. Three minutes later Helios was brought in after why sounded like a pretty spectacular fight.” He sent his son a proud look which caused him to beam back. “Helios was alone so I'm guessing he hid Cadmus. Then Dumbledore arrived.”

Antioch spat the name, hating how his family flinched at the name.

He quickly recapped the conversation, Ignotus’ torture, up to the Aurors arrival.

The family all gave copies of their memories to Lady Bones.

“I should warn you, Amelia. The men's uniforms, they are the uniforms of Grindelwald’s men.” He said gravely. She blanched before nodding.

“Thank you Lord Peverell. We will leave your family to your healing.”

The Aurors left along with the healers after that.

\-----------

Marvolo and Octavian helped the family into the Family Parlor and out of the Entry Hall. Octavian flooed home to pick up Cadmus, reassuring Marcel he would be home soon.

Cadmus kicked him hard to get down when they arrived in the Family Parlor, making Octavian partially drop him, giving the little boy enough momentum to propel himself out of Octavian's arms.

Cadmus launched himself at his mommy, who caught him and held him close.

“We owe you a debt of gratitude, Octavian.” Antioch said quietly.

“There is no debts between family, Antioch.” Octavian answered just as quietly.

Antioch nodded with a small smile.

The family relaxed and calmed down from the ordeal of the day, before having Cadmus’ birthday feast, including their guests Marvolo, Octavian and a newly retrieved Marcel.

The feast went well, the house elves more than willing to finish what Helios had been working on.

They retired to the informal Parlor when they were paid a surprise visit.

Helios was the first to notice there silent visitor, he shot out of his seat, and gave a slightly wobbly bob.

The others looked over confused before all the Peverells quickly stood and bowed or curtsied. The others stood as well confused as they didn't recognize the stranger.

“It's so good to see you, Lord Thanatos.” Helios said while giving another bob.

Octavian's and Marvolo's eyes widen when they relied they were being visited by Death.

He didn't really look like what Octavian had expected but Octavian had to concede to himself that a god could look however he wanted.

Lord Thanatos appeared as a handsome man, aristocratic, with long straight black hair and black eyes with no whites that held the cosmos in them. His black robes were in a cut that was alien to Marvolo but did look very good.

**“Greetings, my children. I'm sure you can conceive of why I am visiting you.”**

Thanatos sat in the chair Maria directed him too and accepted the tea offered.

“I can only guess your visit has something to do with the attack on us?” Antioch asked hesitantly. Thanatos has been known to visit for no real reason, he arrived not long after Helios birth to give him his blessings.

 **“Hmm,”** Thanatos hummed, **“Who are your guests?”**

Octavian and Marvolo straightened when Thanatos’ gaze fell on them.

“Let me introduce you,” Ignotus began, “this is Marvolo Slytherin, one of Antioch’s colleagues, and Octavian Prince, who is courting our Helios.”

Thanatos speared Octavian with his sharp eyes, Octavian stared back refusing to back down.

Thanatos smirked as if finding something he liked and said, **“He’ll do.”** Before returning his gaze to Antioch, ignoring the slight sputtering the others were doing.

 **“You are correct. Today is the first day any of the Hallows have fallen into the hands of a non Peverell. Into the hands of someone unworthy to have such gifts and who don't have my blessing to wield them.”** Thanatos stopped speaking, and sipped his tea, ignoring the others who were on the edge of their seats wanting him to continue.

“So Dumbledore is cursed now? Because he stole the Elder Wand?” Helios asked. Hel was the most courageous when it came to interacting with their Lord. He didn't fear if he was being insolent or not.

Antioch sighed at his son's forwardness.

Octavian blanched but tried to remain calm as his intended acted very familiar with the entity of Death.

Thanatos chuckled at Helios questions.

His little hellion was still his favorite among the Peverells.

 **“Yes hellion. The fool is cursed and will meet me either by one of your hands or by the Wand.”** He poured himself some more tea. **“As for the ring, it will be safe with Helios and will work for non other.”**

The family relaxed, reassured that the family artifact would be returned eventually to them.

Thanatos left as abruptly as he arrived, a burst of black smoke and then he was gone. His teacup floated where he'd been for a moment before setting itself gently down onto the table.

“Well… that was…” Octavian trailed off, not sure how to finish.

“Something.” Marvolo finished for him.

Helios giggled at Octavian's expression.

“Well I think it's about time we take our leave of you.” Marvolo announced slightly shaken, hoisting Marcel into his arms.

The others food as well, escorting their guests to the door.

Helios hung back, pulling on Octavian's sleeve until they were well behind the others. He checked again to make sure they weren't missed, before pulling Octavian into an alcove not far from the Entry Hall.

Helios pulled Octavian close, wrapping his arms around Octavian's neck, before he planted his lips squarely on Octavian's.

Octavian froze for a moment not understanding the feel of petal soft lips on his own. Before he snapped out of his daze and kissed back, deepening the kiss and bending over farther so Helios wasn't on his tippy toes.

Helios gasped quietly when Octavian licked lightly at his lips, parting them to let Octavian's questing tongue inside. He'd never been kissed like this before, so he followed Octavian's direction, sliding his tongue along his partners and letting them dance.

Octavian pushed Helios lightly against the wall, keeping their kisses slow and deep, not wanting to overwhelm Helios or activate his chastity spells.

Helios moaned when Octavian bit at his lip before plunging his tongue back into Helios’ mouth which he readily accepted. He tried to move closer, bringing their hips more firmly together.

Helios’ movements caused his chastity spells to react, shocking both of them and causing them to yelp and jump apart.

They stared at each other for a minute before Helios broke down into slightly hysterical laughter. Octavian joined him with a couple of deep chested chuckles.  
Helios’ laughter trailed off into giggles as Octavian pulled him close again.

“We should go find the others.” He whispered against Hel's lips.

Hel just shook his head before giving Octavian a chaste kiss and backing away.

“Let's go before Da skins you alive.” Hel said with a cheeky smirk.

Octavian chuckled as Helios skipped off, he followed behind and did his best to look innocent when they caught back up to the others.

Antioch gave them a knowing look, having felt a twinge from Helios chastity spells, but he knew nothing besides some kissing had taken place.

The Peverells bid their guests good bye and retired themselves, eager to go to sleep to recover from the traumatic day.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

March 15, 1814

“In light of his attack on the Peverell family, Albus Dumbledore has been declared a fugitive and when he is captured, shall answer for his crimes against the Peverells, along with his associations with the Azkaban escapee Alucard Potter. I warrant is out for his arrest along with a bounty of 100,000 galleons.” Chief Warlock Bones declared.

Antioch was surprised by the amount, it was no small fortune, but then he wasn't as Dumbledore being aided by Grindelwald's men had thrown serious doubts onto all of Dumbledore's dealings.

“If I may Chief Warlock?” Marvolo had stood up while Antioch was occupied with his thoughts.

“Lord Slytherin has the floor.”

“As I told my fellow Board members, I have been building a case against Albus Dumbledore for years. I have compiled all the evidence that I could, along with my own memories and the memories of others.”

“May I ask why you have been building a case, Lord Slytherin?” Garrick Ollivander asked.

Marvolo took a deep breath to steel himself, “It was not Grindelwald alone who slaughtered my family… it was also Albus Dumbledore.”

There was an immediate uproar, and it was rather hard to hear if it was denials or calls for Dumbledore's blood.

“Would you be… Order! Would you be willing to submit this evidence to the DMLE, Lord Slytherin?” Madam Bones asked after the others had calmed down.

“Yes, Madam Chief Warlock, I would.” Marvolo agreed congenially, if it helped to either put Dumbledore behind bars or given the Dementor's Kiss, then he was glad to give him the information. After he gave copies to the goblins of course, he didn't know if Dumbledore had people in the Ministry who would destroy any evidence against him.

The session continued until the interview of Albus Dumbledore's brother Aberforth came around. A hush fell over the crowd of Lords and Ladies as Aberforth was fed the correct dosage of Veritaserum.

Madam Bones led the questioning.

“What is your name?”

“Aberforth Dumbledore.” He answered monotone, his face slack with the serum.

“Why is your age?”

“One hundred and fourteen.”

Amelia nodded, he was completely under the serum.

“We're you in anyway involved in the attack on the Peverell Family?” She asked, Aberforth had come forward quietly when they started investigating everyone and anyone who had some sort of connection to the man.

“No.” Aberforth’s answer was monotone, and his face was slack with the serum.

“Do you have any information of Albus Dumbledore that pertains to the attack or to Albus Dumbledore's involvement with Grindelwald? And if so tell us.” She tacked on the order so he pull share that information instead of simply answering yes or no.

“Yes. I don't know anything about them attacking the Peverells beyond that Albus hates them. Albus and Gellert are lovers.” There were shocked gasps at that pronouncement, many at the fact that Aberforth had used the present tense, meaning Grindelwald was alive. “Albus helped Gellert fake his death so that Albus could become famous and so Gellert could start over in his campaign. Albus ordered me to keep quiet using his place as Head of the Family.”

‘Start over his campaign?’ Antioch wondered, was the murderer of his husband wandering around right now? He'd brought his family back to Great Britain because he thought it was safe.

“Have you seen Gellert Grindelwald alive with your own eyes?” Amelia asked, feeling slightly queasy, a mass murderer was free in her country.

“Yes. Gellert and his men have been using my pub as a hide out. I never wanted them there but Albus forced me to obey.” Whatever had been done to him was extremely upsetting as even through the serum Aberforth looked agitated.

“Is there anything else that is important to know?” Amelia asked, she wanted this questioning over with.

“Yes. Albus and Gellert murdered my mother and sister to claim the family vaults and to get rid of them. Arianna was mentally unstable and her treatment were a drain on the family coffers. They covered it up by saying it was an accident in a mock duel.”

Amelia ended the questioning there, having heard enough.

“It seems gentlemen and ladies that Gellert Grindelwald is not as dead as we thought. We will need to inform the public and have the Aurors on alert.” Amelia sighed and dragged a hand down her face.

‘We have so much work to do.’ 


End file.
